


Carpentry, Love, Explosions.

by Acecreatesthings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acecreatesthings/pseuds/Acecreatesthings
Summary: Magnus Burnsides got into a fancy school via a fancy duck.He meets a pretty girl, gets wrapped up in a contest and falls in love.Oh and there's an explosion.





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Worst Candlenights Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792789) by [Weevilo707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weevilo707/pseuds/Weevilo707). 



> I know absolutely nothing about carpentry or carving please don't hurt me.

Magnus took a deep breath and sat next to his workshop partner. She was a half-elf woman, her hands moving quickly to piece together two blocks of wood.

“So uh-“

“Are you gonna keep staring or you gonna help?” She glanced over at him smiling to let him know there was no hostility there.

“What are we working on?” Magnus asks pulling up a chair. 

“Table. Well, kinda. It’s a special kind of table, I need the legs to be a specific figure.” She flashes him a grin that sends his stomach flopping back and forth. “I’m Julia by the way. Julia Waxxmen” 

“Magnus Burnsides.” He introduces himself, “what shape did you want the legs?” He gives a proud smile puffing out his chest. “That’s kinda my specialty” 

“Awesome, I need dragons,” Julia says as if that’s normal. 

“You need dragons?” Magnus hesitates, he can carve and his carpentry skill is way above average. He doesn’t think tracking down mythical creatures is on that list of skills. 

“Yeah, I need the legs carved into dragons.” Julia waves her hand dismissively. She didn’t notice Magnus’s sigh of relief. “The legs are over there. Under no circumstances are you to waste my wood understand me Burnsides?” 

“Yes ma’am” Magnus smiled at her. They worked in silence for a while, the students quietly whispering their plans to their partners. Suddenly the doors were kicked open and a boy walked in like he owned the place. He surveyed the room.

“Peasants!!!” He laughed, “all your pathetic projects aren’t even worth entering the contest!” Magnus paused, that’s right, the teacher had said something about a contest for their teams finished project. Julia cursed and was holding her hand like she injured it. The students quietly shuffled a few shot glaring looks in the boy’s direction.

“Kalen!” She snapped wrapping her hand in her shirt. “You can’t just burst into rooms like that! Someone could have gotten seriously hurt!” The boy looked at her his eyebrow raised. 

“Is that any way to talk to your class president?” He asked and Julia bit her lip her face turning red with anger. “Didn’t think so. I’ll see you later last place” 

“Fine!” Julia snapped, “you think our projects are so pathetic why don’t we wager on it?” Magnus found himself unable to look away from this argument. Kalen turned around slowly and Julia smirked. She’d already won. “If I beat you in the contest, you’ll step down from class president.” Kalen’s eye twitched as he studied her. “And you can’t pursue anything that would give you authority. Ever again.” 

“And if I win?” Julia hesitated she hadn’t thought that far ahead. She shrugged and Kalen smiled brightly “if I win you’re to leave this class.” Julia tensed, this was a prerequisite for her degree. Kalen knew that. His smile was disgusting and he held out his hand. “Do we have a deal?” Julia hesitated and a few students whispered at her to stop. That it wasn’t worth it. Julia held eye contact with Kalen and shook his hand. 

“Deal.” ” Kalen cackled walking away and there was a moment of silence before Julia cursed in elven. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked and Julia looked confused. He pointed to her hand still wrapped in her shirt. It was starting to turn the normally yellow shirt a bright red color. Julia unwrapped it a bit and bit her lip.” 

“So…” She inhaled sharply and covered her hand back up. “I may… Or may not… Need to go to the hospital. Like now.” Magnus jumped to his feet. 

“Shit. Miss-” he hesitated, realizing he didn’t remember the teacher's name. “Miss! Julia needs medical attention!” 

“I’m fine!” Julia smacked him with her free hand. She turned to the teacher, “Can I be excused?” 

“Magnus would please escort Ms. Waxxmen to the hospital.” The teacher was clearly used to Julia’s behavior. Magnus, however, was not and he whimpered a bit as he followed Julia out of the school. She reached into her pocket and handed him her keys. 

“Well?” Magnus stared blankly, “I can’t exactly drive myself to the hospital now can I?” She held up her bleeding hand. It was already bleeding through the bandages the teacher had given them before they left. 

“R-Right” Magnus shook his head and jumped into the driver's seat. “Sorry, You’ll have to point me in the direction of the hospital.” Julia stared at him frowning. “I’m not from here” he shrugged and Julia groaned loudly as Magnus pulled out of the parking lot.

“Of course I get the one guy who isn’t from town.” Magnus shrugged seemingly unaffected by this. “Turn left at the stop sign up here” Magnus quietly obeyed and Julia finished giving him directions. She opened the window letting the wind blow in her face. The minute the window opened a black and white crow flew into the car and landed on the dash. Julia let out a scream and it screamed back at her dropping the plastic figure in her lap.

“Fisher!” Magnus scolded “Fisher what have I told you about the cars!” the bird crowed gently at him and Magnus sighed. “I’ll visit after school! Now shoo! I can’t see when you’re up there!” The bird whined a bit but did eventually fly back out the window. Julia rolled up the window immediately and looked down at the figure in her lap. It was a dnd Minifigure, a female dwarven gunslinger. 

“How the hell did a bird get this?” Julia muttered and Magnus shrugged, 

“Fisher finds a lot of stuff. If he thinks it’s cool he’ll come and show me.” 

“Magnus. This is literally mine. I had it in my windowsill. Your bird, found my house, thought my Minifigure was cool and decided to show it to you.” Julia stared at him.  

“Fisher isn’t technically mine” Magnus dodged the question. 

“You have a bird,” Julia repeated as they pulled into the emergency room parking lot. 

“I’ll explain after we get you stitches” Magnus promised handing her the keys. 

 

“So… Bird?” Julia asked again as they sat in the Doctor's room. 

“I saved fisher awhile back,” Magnus explained, “He’s uh, an old friend.” Magnus wasn’t sure how to explain fisher without dumping his whole life story on this girl. 

“Right.” Julia fiddled with the Minifigure. “I’ll remember to close my window from now on.” 

“He’s technically not my bird.” Magnus repeats “He just follows me around” 

“And listens to you” Julia eyed him, “and bring you stuff he thinks is cool” she giggled, “Mags he literally thinks you're his dad. This is the epitome of a toddler. Magnus. This is literally what my little brother used to do to me and my dad.” Magnus gave her a bright smile. 

“I guess you’re right.” He rubbed his neck blushing slightly. “Hey uh, are you free this Friday?” Julia stopped laughing but she kept smiling. 

“Magnus burnsides are you asking me on a date? In the hospital room?” She kicked her legs playfully on the table. 

“Well, I always was the act first ask questions later kinda guy.” Magnus shrugged looking hopeful. 

“That’s really sweet of you, but I’m not really looking for any sort of romantic partnership any time soon. I did just bet my entire degree on a contest. Sorry” Magnus’s face fell in slight disappointment but he quickly recovered. 

“So what are we building anyways? Can I see the blueprints?” Julia stares at him shocked for a moment before nodding eagerly. 

“Oh yeah! I’m building a- A table for a friend! It’s supposed to be a birthday present. Though I suppose it’s gonna be a rescuing my degree present now too.”

“Is this all going to be hand-carved?” Magnus asked studying the inside of the table. 

“I was thinking so yeah.” Julia shrugged. “My friend would be able to move and reattach stuff to organize the map.” 

“And this panel on the one end?” Magnus whistled, “all these drawers and pull out additions.” He looked up at her with awe, “this is amazing.” Julia’s chest swelled with pride. “You designed this?” Julia nodded eagerly. 

“It took so long just to design. But it’s so gonna be worth it.” She grinned brightly and Magnus smiled back. “You okay helping me with this for the contest or do you wanna try and take on the contest by yourself?” Magnus shook his head. 

“No, no I’m definitely helping.” He grinned “you probably wouldn’t be able to carve those dragons you want without me!” He laughed and Julia smacked him, but she was laughing too. 

“We’re already a day behind” she waved her hand showing off the stitches. “You want to meet in the workshop this weekend to work on it?” 

“Is that allowed?” Magnus asked curiously.

“It is when your dad owns the workshop.” Julia smiled, “Don’t worry it’s perfectly allowed within the contest rules. Any of the other students are allowed to ask to work on it during the weekend. Most just… Don't? I can’t imagine why.” She shrugged smiling mischievously. “I’d offer to meet tonight, but apparently Dad has some guest coming that he wants to make sure I don’t kill” 

“Yeah, Lucretia’s introducing me to the family I’ll be staying with this year anyway.” Magnus shrugged “But yeah this weekend sounds good!” Julia smiled brightly. 

“Great.” The doctor walked into the room. 

“Hellooo” they greeted in a sing-song voice. 

“Hi!” Julia and Magnus replied at the same time. 


	2. September: Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is gonna be shorter but don't worry!! they'll get longer!

“Fisher. That wasn’t very nice” Magnus scolded the white and black crow. He was waiting on campus for Lucretia to finish. Julia had gone home and so had most of the school. “You can’t just take stuff from people’s houses. What if they wanted it??” Fisher whined guiltily and hung his head. Magnus sighed, “It’s fine just don’t do it again okay?” Fisher chirped fluttering his wings 

“Are you talking to your bird again?” Lucretia asked chuckling. “I hope I’m not interrupting?” Fisher crowed excitedly and fluttered up to rest on the top of Lucretia’s staff. Something Magnus had made specifically for that reason. “Hello Fisher, have you been behaving?” She asked petting him gently. 

“So.” Magnus sat up taking a deep breath, “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see” Lucretia smiled, “It took a bit of convincing but I think you’ll like your host family.” 

“You guys are my family” Magnus eyed her and Lucretia let out a slight laugh. 

“Thank you, Magnus, I’m honored. But I think you’ll be pleased with your living arrangements nonetheless” 

“If you say so” Magnus stretched a bit. “You like that walking stick?” 

“It’s very handy yes.” Lucretia shifted her grip on the staff a bit. Fisher fluttered a bit to remain balanced but he didn’t move. 

“Shall we go?” Magnus asked offering Lucretia his elbow. Lucretia smiled softly and she hooked her arm through his and they walked down the road. 

“How was your first day of school?” 

“Good. I drove my woodworking partner to the hospital.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, she cut her hand,” Magnus explained. “Our project is gonna look pretty cool though so I’m happy I’m working with her.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Lucretia watched Fisher jump into the air and land on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“Still can’t believe I got in here,” Magnus muttered looking back at the campus. 

“It was a very good duck” Lucretia reassured him as he reached up to pet the small crow. 

“It was a  _ duck _ .” Magnus laughed. 

“Fisher liked it” Lucretia pointed out and Magnus let out another barking laugh. 

“Fisher likes all my ducks” He replied. “But I guess you’re right.” 

“How’s your sparring classes going?” Lucretia asked. 

“Carey kicked my ass.” Magnus laughed “I’m trying to convince her to tutor me but I think she misunderstood me.” 

“Oh really?” Lucretia eyed him. “You? Magnus burnsides? Misunderstood? Never.” Magnus laughed 

“Yeah. I’ll have to clarify tomorrow. I feel kinda bad, she looked really embarrassed.” 

“You will have to do that yes.” Lucretia pats his arm. “Here.” She stops outside a house with a large garage attached to the side of it. Music was blasting out of the garage. The Garage door slowly opened and A tall Man with salt and peppered hair walked out. He was wearing a pair of working gloves and covered in sawdust. Lucretia waved smiling and he turned back towards the garage. Fisher crowed loudly and flew off. 

“Bye fisher!” Magnus shouted waving. 

“Johann!” He shouted and the music screeched to a stop “Johann can you go and get your sister? Our guest is here.” A little boy shifted his feathered hat and waved to Magnus before running inside. “You must be Magnus. I’m a big fan of your work” Magnus flushed slightly but he smiled and shook the man's hand. “I’m Steven.” He started walking towards the door to the house gesturing for them to follow. 

“Magnus... But you already knew that.” Steven laughed and held open the door to the house

“Johann’s very excited to have a roommate. I hope you don’t mind sharing the space?” Magnus walked inside and Lucretia followed close behind. 

“Not at all” Magnus promised shaking his head. “I’d actually prefer it to be honest.” Lucretia smiled remembering the year when her friend group picked him up and let him stay in their apartment with them. Merle wouldn’t stop complaining but everyone loved him. 

“Oh good.” Steven sighed with relief. “Johann! Julia! Can you come downstairs please??” Magnus did a double take. Wait- 

“I’m coming I’m coming!” Julia waxxmen came downstairs, her hair was no longer in that tall ponytail and was instead a mess on her shoulders. “Jeez this Guest better be-” She stopped and stared at her father and their ‘guest’ 

“Magnus?!”

“Julia!?” Magnus said at the same time

“Oh good, you’ve met already” Steven smiled, 

“Dad this is the guy who drove me to the hospital” Julia eyed her father, 

“Oh, this is that guy?” Johann asked peeking out from behind Julia. He was much smaller and scrawnier than his older sister. “Cool.” He walked forward and grabbed Magnus’s arm. “Come on I’ll tell you  _ everything _ about her.” 

“Johann!!” Julia and Steven scolded and the boy sighed. 

“Kidding” He promised and Magnus laughed a bit they were interrupted by barking and Magnus’s eyes widened as a bloodhound bounded down the stars and barreled into him. Magnus couldn’t stop laughing as his face got drenched in Dog slobber. 

“Walnut!!” Julia reached forward and pulled them back. “Walnut no!” 

“Sorry about that Magnus” Steven helped the boy to his feet offering him a towel. “You alright?” Magnus didn’t even bother answering he was already fawning over the dog. 

“Hello!” He said in a high-pitched voice. “Aren’t you the cutest thing! You just wanted to say hello didn’t you! Hi!! Hi!” Julia stared at him and stopped struggling against her dog. She threw her hands into the air letting the bloodhound barrel back into Magnus who laughed with delight. “Hello!” Magnus said sputtering a bit. “Hi!” Julia takes a step back innocently and looks over at Lucretia. Lucretia smiled at her before turning to Steven. 

“Will you be alright?” Lucretia asks and Magnus laughs. 

“I’ll be fine Cretia,” Steven smirks at this. 

“Thank you, Lucretia. But I think we’ll be fine.” 

“If you think so.” Lucretia nodded at Steven before waving goodbye to Magnus. “I’ll see you at lunch tomorrow Magnus.” 

“Bye!” Magnus laughed at another attack by the dog.

"So he's the one staying in my room?" Johann asked wrinkling his nose. Steven nodded and Magnus finally sat up

"Hi, I'm Magnus, 'the hammer' Burnsides." He smiled at the young boy, "I'm excited to have you as a roommate" Johann stared at Magnus's outstretched hand before shaking it a soft smile on his normally emotionless face. 

"Cool." 

*****************

“AHHHHH” Magnus groaned waking up to his new roommates screaming.

“Johann?” He sat up rubbing his eyes.

“AHHH” a different voice screamed back and Magnus realized Johann and fisher were screaming at each other. Fisher was sitting on Johann’s head leaning over and screaming while Johann was trying to get him off.

“Johann! Johann calm down!” Magnus got the young boys attention. Johann stopped screaming and Fisher stopped as well. 

“Heyo” fisher chirped. “Heyo. Heyo!” Magnus smiled and pat his arm. Fisher chirped “Heyo” once more before flying over to land on Magnus’s arm. 

“Johann. This is Fisher. Fisher. This is Johann.” He paused “Jo- Hann” 

“Yo- Ann” fisher chirped. “Heyo Yo-Ann” Johann seemed to drop any and all fear in exchange for curiosity. 

“His name is Fisher?” 

“Yup!” Magnus smiled proudly. “He likes fish sticks” 

“Oh” Johann reached around and grabbed his Lute. “Does he like music?” Fisher chirped his four-note song. 

“Hmm.” Johann paused thoughtfully before plucking out the same notes. Magnus watches in awe as this emo teenager plucked out a song with fisher singing along. The song ended abruptly and Johann looked up shocked. 

“Does he like apples?” Johann asked after a moment and Magnus nodded smiling. “Can I feed him?” 

“Food! Food!” Fisher cawed and Magnus let out a barking laugh. 

“If your dad won’t mind sure!” 

“I’m always up late.” Johann shrugged, “I’ll be right back. Stay here with him I don’t want Walnut hurting him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe leave a comment and tell me what you thought?


	3. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what a Harvest Festival is. He also makes a (New?) Freind

Magnus stared at the decorations in town mildly confused, what were they celebrating? The orange and red colors on the trees only struck him as an inconvenience. A sign that he was going to be very cold, very soon. Julia watched his confused face and chuckled. 

“You know from your expression you’d think you’d never seen a fall festival before” magnus turns to her confused. 

“Is that what it’s called?” Magnus asks frowning, “Seems weird” Julia laughed,

“What’s so weird about it?” She asked grabbing a few apples from the merchant and Magnus handed them the money. 

“That you’re celebrating the air getting colder.” Julia laughs at this. 

“It’s a harvest celebration Magnus!” she chuckled and looked up seeing a familiar face. 

“Taako!!” She waved and the two elven twins turned towards the voice. Lup’s face lit up and Taako flipped them the bird. “Rude!” Julia laughed running up to them. “Guys are you going to the festival tonight?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world girly” Lup winked and Julia smiled holding a finger up to her lips cryptically. 

“Can you take Magnus with you? He’s never been.” 

“I can’t go with you?” Magnus sounded disappointed. 

“I’m taking Johann,” Julia shook her head at him. “Dad needs a snitch he can trust, and I’m not letting the short thirteen year old ruin your fun.” 

“A snitch?” Taako asked curiously and julia waved her hand dismissively. 

“Dad doesn’t like it when I try to participate in the dangerous activities.” Julia shrugged taking magnus’s groceries. “Here you guys take him, I’m heading home” Julia nudged Magnus to the twins. “See you monday Mags!” 

Magnus watched Julia walk away, still thoroughly confused. He turned to the twins only to find them both giving him a  _ look _ . 

“What?!” Magnus asked incredulously, “What is there something on my face?” He reached a hand up and Lup chuckled. 

“Come on Mango we gotta get you ready!” 

“Ready for  _ what!? _ ” 

“Mango everyone knows you can’t go to the festival without a costume” 

“Why?” 

“Well, it gets very borderline illegal.” Taako shrugged before adding “Don’t bring anything you value.” 

“Noted.” Magnus hummed as Lup pulled him into the crowd. 

“Hurles!” Taako shouted at a small stout figure and the thin tall figure next to her turned before nudging Hurley. 

“Taako!” Hurley smiled brightly after recovering from her initial confusion. “How can I help you guys?” 

“Magnus has never been to the festival.” Taako explained, “We need help getting him a costume” Hurley paused and studied Magnus. She walked around the much taller boy before stopping in front of Taako. 

“Bear?” Hurley asked after a moment and Taako grinned brightly, 

“You know it.” 

“Awesome.” Hurley turned to the tall girl who was watching with a smug grin. “Sloane, you want to help?” 

“Nah, I gotta go help our Mastiff get ready.” 

“You have a dog?” Magnus asked Sloane curiously. Sloane smiled cryptically. 

“You could say that” 

“Okay! See you tonight!” Hurley waved goodbye to Sloane before turning to Magnus. “Alright, we’ve got a few hours before sunset. Taako, Lup? Time to kick it into high gear.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Lup pumped her fist 

* * *

 

Sloane stood on the road waiting patiently with a bag of the costume. Her raven’s mask was already on along with the necessary cloak and padding. 

“Sorry, I’m late!” The woman she was waiting for ran up, “I had to bribe my brother.” Sloan sat up and handed the woman the bag. 

“Come on Mastiff, We’ve got people to please.” A car revved up and a short woman with a ram’s mask pulled up. She flipped the eye’s portion up and the ram smiled brightly. 

“Sloane babe we’re gonna be late.” She glanced at the Woman who was fitting the mastiff mask on. “Gotchur bow?” 

“Hell yeah,” the woman gestured to her quiver on her back as she tied her long hair back so it would be hidden underneath the mask. 

“Great. Get in!” 

 

Magnus was wearing a bear mask. While taako wore a mongoose, and lup had a Phoenix costume, cape, and everything.

“Where’s Barold?” Taako asked Lup as they leaned against the gate.

“Here!” Barry ran up and Magnus nearly leapt out of his skin. His face was painted with a very realistic looking skeleton. “Sorry I had to stop at Lucretia’s” he glanced behind him. Lucretia wore a simple masquerade ball mask and her casual red outfit. 

“Cretia you didn’t even try!” Taako complained and Lucretia eyed them. 

“I’m testing you,” she said deadpanned.

“Test?” Magnus frowned, “is this the test?”

“Oh you are DEEP in the test Magnus.” Lucretia could barely keep the sarcasm from her voice.

“Nice face paint skeletor” Lup teases poking Barry gently. He flipped his hoodie up and closed his eyes. Magnus felt his skin crawl at how realistic it was. 

“Are you afraid?” Barry asked and Lup laughed. 

“Come on, this month's race is about to start.”

“I thought the races were in Goldcliff?” Magnus asked curiously.

“They are, this is a special exception though” Barry explained not noticing Lups arm still wrapped around him. Taako eyed them but didn’t say anything. 

 

The race was harsh. This was a new track, none of the racers were used to it. The Mastiff was strapped into the sunroof holding her crossbow tightly as they spun down this new track. 

“KICK THEIR ASSES MASTIFF!” A voice from the crowd shouted and The mastiff laughed their voice modulator changing it so no one could tell what they really sounded like. 

“ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?” The mastiff shouted and the crowd went wild. They scanned the crowd and landed on a figure dressed as a bear watching them. They laughed, that was the most obvious costume for Magnus. A figure boarded their car and the Mastiff turned their crossbow changing the arrow out for a blunt weapon that would push them off. 

“Bye!” they laughed as the figure was launched back. 

“Mastiff!” the driver shouted her ravens mask on tightly. “We’ve got company! Seven o’clock!” 

“It’s only five thirty!” Mastiff replied but they swung their crossbow around and fired a projectile at the driver of the car behind them. It smacked into the glass windshield. Cracking it. Mastiff smiled behind her mask.

 

In the stands Lup was standing in her seat screaming encouragement at the Mastiff and their team. Magnus was watching intently, the Mastiff was awe inspiring. Flexible, dynamic, skillful. Their anatomy said girl but their voice said boy, It was a pretty confusing boner if he was being honest. 

* * *

After the races, the town gathered in the town square and played music and danced. It was fairly similar to a masquerade ball. Except everyone was wearing animal masks. Magnus took his seat on a bench and watched the people dance.

“Why are you sitting on the sidelines?” A robotic voice asked and Magnus jumped as the mastiff took their seat beside him. 

“I’m people watching” Magnus grinned from behind his mask. He pointed to where Lup and Barry were dancing. “I like picking out obvious couples,” Mastiff followed his gaze and laughed. 

“They aren’t even together yet,” They pointed out and Magnus winked at them. 

“I said obvious, not necessarily obvious to them.” He directed Mastiff’s gaze to the Ram and the raven who were enjoying themselves not to far from Lup and Barry. “How long have they been together?” 

“They aren’t… Yet” Mastiff sounded exasperated. “It’s so hard to work with them flirting, I wish they’d stop beating around the bush already” 

“Well, maybe there’s something from their everyday life keeping them apart?” Magnus offered and Mastiff sighed. 

“No, yeah there is. But that doesn’t mean it’s any less annoying.” They turned their attention to him studying him up and down. “This your first festival?” 

“Yeah, not so sure how I feel about the cold.” Magnus kicked his legs like a small child and the Mastiff laughed. 

“Well i'morko” They held out their hand, “Let me show you how you’re  _ supposed _ to celebrate the harvest” There was something oddly familiar about the mastiff, but he couldn’t quite place it. 


	4. November

“Ughhhhhhhh” Julia whined loudly slamming her head on the work table. Magnus looked up from his own portion of the work concerned. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked leaning over to look at her work on the table “Need any help?” 

“No it’s not that. I’m actually making really good progress” Julia gestured to the many, many drawers she had been making. “I just have to go to work and they started playing Candlenights music all the time. Nonstop... I want to scream. If anything could make me hate candlenights it’s working with the same songs playing every two hours.” Magnus chuckles. “I’m serious Mags!” Magnus started humming a candlenights song keeping a mischievous grin on his face to let Julia know he was merely teasing her. 

“Noooooooo” Julia groaned loudly shoving Magnus away. A loud caw came from Fisher's roost in the top of the workshop. His temporary home during the winter. Fisher started cawing out the melody for the song Magnus was humming and Julia couldn’t help but laugh. 

“That’s not fair fisher! Who’s side are you on?” 

“Mags!” Fisher crowed and both Julia and Magnus stared. “Mags! Side!” 

“Fuck he can talk?” Julia breathed quietly and Magnus shushed her holding out his hand desperately. 

“He’s just learning to talk don’t teach him-” 

“FUCK” Fisher crowed loudly and Magnus glared at Julia who laughed guiltily. Apparently, the bird can hear better than she thought.

“Fisher that’s a naughty word! Say sorry!” 

“So- Ree!” Fisher crowed and for a moment Magnus looked proud. “Fuck! So Ree!”

“Fisher!!” Magnus scolded loudly,  _ How am I supposed to convince Lucretia to let him come with me to class now? _ He thought to himself. 

“Fiss! Her!!” Fisher crowed back and Magnus groaned loudly. Julia giggled. 

“Sorry Magnus” she tugged on her ponytail absentmindedly. 

“Fuck! So ree!” Fisher crowed again and Magnus sighed. 

“It’s fine. I’ll just have to teach Johann how to play that one song” he smirked and Julia gasped. 

“Don’t you dare.” She threw a small piece of wood at him.

“Oh, I’ll dare!” Magnus grinned brushing the wood away. 

“Come on Don’t I get enough torture at work?” Julia whines and Magnus chuckled. 

“Nope!” Magnus smiled at her before they continued to work. Magnus spent the rest of the day formulating a plan. 

 

 

“You want me to WHAT?” Taako asked shocked, he stared at the phone briefly stopping his applying of eyeliner.

“Come on pleasssee” Magnus begged through the speaker, Taako could practically see Magnus bend his knees and scrunch up his face desperately. 

“You want me to complain. To a store owner. Because he’s playing candlenights music too early? So you can get good points with your girlfriend?” Taako set down his makeup and picked up the stone. 

“She’s not my girlfriend. But yes.” Magnus amended. There was a beat of silence and Magnus groaned, “Pleaaassee? I’ll make you that Makeup stand that you wanted so bad!” This swayed Taako a bit. He really needed a better place to put his makeup. Lup kept stealing his. 

“Fine.” Magnus shouted in victory “But I want to see you painting it pink!” 

“I’ll go get started on it” Magnus promises and Taako sighed digging into his closet. 

“Lup! Where’s my ‘making drama’ outfit?” 

 

 

Julia sat up suddenly, the music had just changed. In the middle of Fantasy Jingle Bells.  She set down her wrench and leaned out the door of the workshop to find a very brightly outfitted elf was arguing with her manager. 

“There. Is that… To your satisfaction?” 

“I better not be coming back here to listen to more of that shit. It’s only November get your ass in gear” The elf tucked his hair back and Julia recognized Taako. She waited until her Manager grumpily walked away before approaching the elf. 

“Taako?” She asked confused trying to decipher why the fashionista would be at a hardware store/workshop. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you liked hardware?” Taako watched her manager shut himself in a room before responding. 

“Sup Jules.” He winked at her. “Mags sent me to stop this absolute atrocity of a music choice.” 

“Magnus sent you?” 

“Nooo, I just walk into hardware stores for no reason” Taako stared at her like she was a dunce. “You coming to Barry’s story time tomorrow?” Julia frowned for a minute before she realized Taako was talking about their D&D session. 

“Y-Yeah of course I am!” She cocked her head still confused as to why he was here. 

“Great. See ya later. Enjoy your shitty music.” Taako waved his umbrella around before walking out the door. 

 

“You absolute  _ ass _ ” Julia walked into the door slamming her bag onto the floor. and Steven and Magnus turned to stare at her. 

“Jules. Language” Steven scolded. Magnus gave him a look and Steven held his hands in the air before walking out the door. 

“Sorry, dad.” Julia shrugged ignoring him. “Magnus! You sent Taako in to convince my boss to change the radio station!?” 

“Uh… Maaaaybe?” Magnus looked up at her with a facial expression that said  _ definitely.  _  “I thought you’d like it?” 

“Why?” Julia asked and Magnus frowned making a face at her. 

“Because you were complaining about it?” He sounded so confused, and he cocked his head to the side the same way Walnut did when he was trying to be cute. 

“No, I mean why did you do it?” Julia rolled her eyes. “What do you want?” 

“Jules. I wanted to do something nice for you.” Magnus raised an eyebrow looking offended. 

“Really?” Julia stared at him skeptically. She wasn’t having it. Magnus rolled his eyes huffing. 

“Well if you’re so desperate to pay me back you can take me out this weekend?” Magnus flashed her a smile to let her know he was kidding before shaking his head. “Seriously Jules I was just trying to make your day a little better. No hidden motive-” 

“Sorry. I’m just too focused on saving my career right now.” She felt a pang of guilt. 

“Don’t be sorry Jules! I was being serious! I just wanted to do something nice for you!” Magnus waved his hands urgently and Julia smiled surprised. 

“Sorry.” 

“Stop apologizing!” Magnus whined, “You’re making me feel guilty” Julia opened her mouth but closed it right away inhaling sharply “You want to apologize don’t you” Magnus asked 

“Fuck yes” Julia breathed desperately and Magnus laughed. 

“Language!!” Steven shouted from inside and Magnus doubled over laughing harder.

* * *

 

“Dinner time bitches!” Lup shouted tossing Magnus a plate frisbee style. Magnus set the plate on the table and caught the next plate. They repeated until the entire table was set. Merle slid into his seat and leaned forward eagerly. Magnus opened the window and peered out into the cool grey sky. 

“Magnus shut the window holy fuck!” Taako yelped. Magnus grinned sheepishly setting out the plate of food for Fisher before closing the window. 

“So Magnus” Lucretia took a bite of her chicken “How are you liking staying with the Waxxmans?” Magnus shrugged reaching over Davenport to grab himself some mashed potatoes. 

“They’re pretty nice. Fisher likes them, and Johann’s alright.” He glanced up at Lucretia as he shoved a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. 

“What about Julia?” Barry asked softly smirking as Lup took her seat next to him. Magnus was oblivious to this as he smacked Taako’s hand away from his food. Taako yelped and pulled his hand away taking a seat next to Magnus. 

“She thought I was trying to get with her when I sent Taako to get the radio station changed earlier this month.” Merle let out a sputter and Davenport chuckled.

“You sent Taako to change her jobs radio station?” Merle asked in disbelief as he wiped off his beard.

“At her job yeah,” Magnus flicked a bit of Mashed potatoes in his direction. 

“Ah,” Lucretia said thoughtfully.  _ Right, this could cause some issues but I’ll trust Magnus for now. _

“What’s that noise mean Creesh?” Lup asks taking her spot between Barry and Taako.

“I dunno Lup, that noise seems AWFULLY FAMILIAR” Taako glared at his sister. Magnus frowned confused. 

“What’s he talking about Luce?” Magnus asked and Lucretia smiled. 

“Oh I don’t know, I was just thinking to myself.” 

“Right and I ‘think to myself’ every time Lup comes in and fawns over-” Lup smacked a hand over her brother’s mouth her ears turning red. There was a moment of silence and then Lup pulled her hand away in disgust. 

“Oh my god you are  _ DISGUSTING _ !” She wiped her hand off on Taako’s shirt. Taako leaned over trying to lick her hand again. 

“Taako!” Lup protested shoving her brother into Lucretia. 

“Lup.” Lucretia pushed Taako back up. “This is the nightmare scenario. Would you two please stop.” 

“Both of you are behaving like children.” Davenport agreed and both Lup and Taako turned to him shocked. There was a brief moment of silence before the entire table burst into laughter. 

“Davenport have you  _ met _ us??” Lup laughed, “Magnus is late to class because he  _ has _ to pet a dog at least once a day. Taako changes at least three times a day. Barry has jars of dead things in his room, Merle has a plant kink, Lucretia has a diary, and I like playing with fire.” She pushed her hair back confidently. “What part of our group behaves like adults?” Davenport slowly raised his hand and Merle slowly pulled his hand back down. 

“Babe you play with cars.” He whispered and Davenport shrunk back down into his seat compliantly.

* * *

 

“Johann.” Julia watched her brother feed his food to the Crow sitting on the table. “Johann why is he here?” 

“Yo- Ann! Fisss- her!!” Fisher crowed 

“He likes me,” Johann explained throwing the pieces of Turkey into the air. 

“Johann not at the table please.” Steven sighed “Fisher you need to go home” 

“AW! See- Van” Fisher cocked his head whining. 

“AW! Dad!” Johann said at the same time. “Come on!! 

“Magnus is out for the weekend, shouldn’t his bird go with him?” Steven raised an eyebrow. Julia took advantage of the two boys arguing to dive into the family dinner before they could take all the good stuff. 

“Magnus said Fisher pretty much does what he wants” Johann explained before noticing Julia digging into the food. “H- Hey! Julia!” 


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas break.  
> Julia and Lup get killed. 
> 
> Their D&D session did not go well.

Christmas break rolled around, Magnus moved out, saying something about some buddies of his getting together for break. 

“You’re coming back though right?” Johann asked before Julia could even consider the thought. Magnus smiled brightly at the young man he had practically adopted. 

“Course buddy! I’ve still got a whole nother semester to do!” He did an overdramatic bow and his backpack tilted up smacking him in the head. “Ow,” He sat up. “See you guys later!” He waved before walking out the door. 

“Ready Mango?” 

“Taako I’m not a fruit!” 

“And I’m not a type of food. What’s your point?” Julia laughed at this watching Magnus get into a car with Taako and Merle. 

That month was, uncomfortable, to say the least. The house was too quiet. She never realized how much energy Magnus gave to their household until he left. . Johann spent most of his time at Kravitz's taking music lessons over break. Fisher showed up occasionally but unless Johann was around he ended up leaving rather quickly. The house was dead silent all the time. She hated it. 

 

* * *

 

“Lup do NOT have her do that. Put your character back where you found it”

“Or what you’ll whine about Magnus being gone again?” Lup taunted holding up the minifigure threatening to move into the enemy line of sight and blow their cover. Julia sputtered and stood up keeping her character voice up

“I will kill you to keep our cover” Julia growled. Noelle laughed a bit while going through her cleric spell cards. Probably just Incase Lup actually did warrant being killed

“And Barry will summon a random encounter to save me. What’s your point dear?” Lup laughed winking at Barry who turned red. 

“You guys need to get a room” Taako rolled his eyes walking in with a plate full of no bakes. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about Taako” Lup rolled her eyes and Barry buried his head behind his DM screen. 

“Ahem. uh right so as you guys are fighting one of the bandits hears the ruckus and”

“I want to attack Lup’s character” Julia cut him off 

“Pfft- a- but!! The only reason we were caught was you!” Lup suddenly pulled a character voice out of her ass throwing Julia off guard. 

“What?” 

“Guys.” Barry looked up from his dice. 

“You heard me, girlfriend.” 

“Guys” Barry tried again. 

“Don’t call me that!” Julia flushed 

“Oh right that’s Magnus’s term for you I forgot” Lup winked to let Julia know she was merely teasing.

“We aren’t dating!” Julia felt her entire face turn red.

“Guys Barry is trying to talk to us” Noelle came in between them and pushed them into their seats. 

“Sorry bear. What’s up?” Lup asked and Barry coughed guiltily. 

“You guys are dead.” 

“WHAT!?!?” Lup and Julia stood up once again unable to hide their shock. 

“Your characters feel the hit of a powerful spell and watch as your life force is literally destroyed in front of you. Because you just got hit with  _ power word kill _ ” Barry shuts his dungeons masters guide and stands up. 

“Well that’s one campaign that I can throw down the drain” 

“What happened?” Noelle asked and Barry sighed. 

“So I rolled a d10 to see who would notice you guys arguing and I got a 10. 10 being the boss of the entire group of bandits. Great job guys” taako was laughing in the background still munching on their snacks. 

“That wasn’t canon arguing though!!” Julia protested

“You guys did use your character voices” Noelle pointed out.

“FUCK!” Lup and Julia complained at the same time. 

 

The walk home that night was  _ freezing _ . Julia was more than Glad she had packed a pair of gloves and a hat when she had her Dad drop her off. Julia marched through the snow deep in thought. Lup teasing her about Magnus was getting to her more than she’d like. Sure he was sweet and kind and handsome and- oh fuck. She stopped suddenly trying to ‘buffer’ her thought process. Just the mere thought of having a crush on Magnus made her brain shut down. The sound of footsteps in the snow behind her sped up. Julia pushed the thought process away and reached into her pocket pulling out her wrench defensively. 

“Julia!!” Hurley ran up tackling her friend to the ground. Julia let out a shout of surprise as she got a face full of snow and lost her wrench in the snow. However, she grabbed the wrench and quickly pocketed it again. Sloane took this as an opportunity to jump on both of them. 

“AH SLOANE GET OFF YOU'RE SQUISHING ME TO DEATH!” Julia yelped 

“Then  _ perish _ ” Sloane cackled

“You’re not a killer Sloane!” Hurley tacked the elven woman into the snow and Sloane let out a yelp as snow slipped down her jacket. 

“What are you guys doing here? Especially at this time of the night? Shouldn’t you be on break?” Julia laughed brushing snow out of her hair. Hurley paused thoughtfully standing up and brushing herself off, Sloane took that opportunity to shove a handful of snow down Hurley’s jacket. 

“AHH SLOANE!” Hurley squealed in protest squirming desperately. Julia waited patiently as Hurley shook the snow out of her jacket. 

“The races” She started shaking from the cold. Sloane shoved her hat on her head and Hurley gave her a look.  “The races are coming up next month and with the weather we have, they’re a little… Special” She grinned up at Julia.

“The snow makes it difficult for cars to get around” Sloane explained the same shit eating grin on her face. “So we’re thinking we do something a little…. Creative.” Julia glanced around to make sure no one was watching. 

“We talking a sled?” She asked curiously, 

“More like… a snowmobile” Sloane grinned Julia’s eyes shot up with excitement. 

“How much do we got put together?” 

“I’m throwing treads on our truck, we should be good to go within a week,” Hurley explained. 

“The Ram and the Raven were hoping the Mastiff would show up to help give it a test run?” Sloane leaned over Hurley’s head practically squishing the much smaller girl. Julia smiled from ear to ear. 

“I think they can make an appearance.”

 

_ “No!” Julia started crying at Magnus's Injured form. “You fucking idiot” Magnus smiled weakly and reached up a hand to cup her face. They were rough but gentle. “You stay with me” Julia ordered making sure she held that hand tightly. “Burnsides you look at me okay? You  stay alive ” Magnus didn’t respond. He didn’t even flinch when her hand came near his cheek. He was gone.  _

 

Julia sat up in bed her cheeks still tear stained. That felt so real she couldn’t manage to convince herself it wasn’t…  _ Magnus.  _ She stumbled to her feet and ran into Johann’s bedroom. Both beds were empty. Her stomach dropped and she nearly fell headfirst down the stairs trying to reach the phone. She fumbled with the corded phone and dialed the number Magnus had given her before she left. 

“Huh? Yeah?” Magnus’s sleepy voice answered the phone. “Who’s calling?” 

“Magnus who the FUCK is calling at ass o'clock in the morning!?” Taako’s voice echoed 

“I dunno!” Magnus shouted back at him. “Hello, Who’s this?” Julia hung up. 

“Dules?” A familiar voice crowed and Julia jumped at the sight of Johann and Fisher on the kitchen table. 

“You’re up early,” Johann said flatly and Julia placed a hand on her chest relaxing. 

“I’m going back to bed don’t worry” She paused “you should probably get some sleep too you know” 

“Who was that?” Johann asked dodging the statement. 

“Don’t worry about it” Julia waved her hand dismissively walking back upstairs and crawling into bed.

* * *

 

 

“MAGNUS!” Magnus shouted and Julia screamed dropping her box of nails sending the hammer as well as the nails all over the floor. 

“Magnus you fucking asshole!” She snapped but Magnus’s laughter was too contagious for her to stay mad. “Fuck you” She laughed. “How was your Candlenights?” 

“Merle broke his arm and I had to drive him to the hospital.” Magnus shrugged crouching to help her with the nails. 

“What is it with you and Hospital visits?” Julia asked curiously and Magnus let out a laugh. “Is this going to be a habit?” 

“Honestly I’m just as surprised as you. I’m usually the one that needs to be driven to the hospital.” Julia glanced up at him concerned but Magnus didn’t appear to notice. 

“What did you do for Candlenights?” 

“I watched Barry and Lup get together. About damn time.” Julia stood up brushing herself off and setting her nails down. She hesitated a moment before tackling Magnus in a hug. 

“I- Oh!” Magnus was caught off guard but soon Julia felt his strong arms wrap around her and she relaxed. 

“I missed you.” She whispered holding him tightly and Magnus laughed. 

“You know you have Taako’s apartment phone number right? You could have called?” 

“I know” Julia released him and taking a step back. She got really excited for a moment. “I’ve almost finished making the table parts!” 

“Stain and everything!?” Magnus asked shocked 

“Stain and everything!!” Julia nodded. “I just need some help putting it all together!

“Well, then I guess we better get started right!?” Magnus smiled brightly and Julia felt all her worry seep away. Magnus was here, he was fine, he was here and he was safe. 

******************

“Julia?” Magnus yawned stretching leaning in the doorway of Johann’s bedroom, “Where are you going?” Julia froze hoping to god it was too dark for Magnus to see the Dog mask she was carrying. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom go back to bed” She hissed at him 

“Oh.” Magnus rubbed his eyes before sleepily turning back to the bedroom. “Okay” Julia waited until she heard the bed creak under his weight before sprinting down the steps and jumping out the doorway where The Ram and The Raven were sitting on the running truck. The Ram leaned out the window. 

“Hey, Mastiff I hope you dressed warmly because if we get stuck you’re digging us out!” The Raven snickered waving her wrench around casually. Julia knew full well there was a full tool kit in the back seat waiting for The Raven 

**************

“Turn right turn right turn right- AH SHIT HURLEY!” Julia yelped pushing off of a large tree as they slid t-boning into a fir tree. 

“aHHH HURLES!” Sloane groaned leaning outside the window to assess the damage. “I just buffed out the doors!!” 

“Sorry” Hurley smiled sheepishly, “First winter.” 

“It was  _ YOUR _ idea to add the treads!!” Sloane shouted at her in disbelief. 

“YEAH because I saw some snowmobiles and It seemed like a good idea!!” Hurley snarked back. “Sloane. I  _ told _ you where I’m from do you really think I have snow there??” 

Julia squirmed down into the backseat unbuckling her harness to sit behind the two girls as they squabbled. 

“You can’t take turns that fast! You’re going to end up rolling us!” 

“What do  _ you _ want to drive???” Hurley snapped back. Julia sighed as they squabbled before snapping.

“SHUT UP!!!” Silence. “Good. Thank you.” She huffed “Hurley. Try again.” Julia picked herself back up to the bed of the truck where she strapped her harness back in. “You’ve never driven in winter before so you have to learn somehow. Sloane. Coach her. NICELY.” 

 


	6. January

Julia noticed Magnus walking home just a few yards ahead of her. She grinned and scooped up a pile of snow. She slowly sped up being sure to stay out of his line of sight, sneaking slowly she raised the pile of snow and. Shoved it down his shirt letting out a loud shout. 

“JULIA!” 

“YIPE!” Magnus yelped dropping his carving. Julia blinked in surprise, it was one of the drawers from her table. “Juliaaa!” Magnus whined, “I could have broke it!” 

“Sorry,” Julia said doing some brief thinking. “Hey Mags?” Magnus looked up brushing off the drawer. “Do you want to see what this table is  _ really _ going to be used for?” Magnus’s eyes widened and he flushed slightly. Julia laughed, a deep hearty, belly laugh that spread to her shoulders. “Get your head out of the gutter Burnsides.” 

**************************

“What the fuck!” Julia jumped to her feet. “What do you mean I’m a werewolf?” Lup was shaking with laughter. “Barry this one-shot fucking SUCKS” 

“I tried to tell you guys not to fight the werewolf pack!” Ren tried to scold her but her laughter was ineffective. “Thanks for including me guys this is a lot more fun than I realized.” 

“Of course! We had to do something while Noelle was out with the girls!” Julia smiled at Ren brightly. 

“Yeah that’s all fine and dandy but I’m about to be werewolf chow by Magnus’s host.” Taako groaned

“You’re a bard right?” Magnus asked curiously and the group went silent. “Sing her to sleep” 

“Woah Mags you actually know spells?” Lup leaned forward shocked and Magnus flushed red. 

“Uh. I did some googling after Julia invited me. I wanted to make sure I didn’t look stupid” He fiddled with his dice a bit and Barry groaned loudly. 

“Oh my god Magnus please take your dice out of the fucking cup. Please” 

“Sorry” Magnus dumped the cup out onto the table and sent them everywhere causing multiple shouts of protest by the rest of the party. 

Julia sat casually watching this for a while, Magnus fumbled for a bit with the logistics of the game and the general etiquette but it was charming. He always apologized and kept asking questions. 

“What are you, Merle?” Taako teased incredulously after Magnus asked which dice the d12 was again. Magnus responded by sticking his tongue out. 

“So in front of you is an Axe lodged into a tree” Barry described calmly “What would you like to do?” 

“I grab it!” Magnus shouted and Barry laughed

“Oh-Okay!” 

“Oh wait let me-” Taako tried to cut Magnus off while Barry rolled a dice. Barry glanced at his notes and then back at Taako desperately holding back laughter. 

“Taako. You see the world get larger around you, your clothes slowly disappear and are replaced with brown fur and you realize the world isn’t getting bigger. you're getting smaller” 

“Fuck” Taako muttered 

“Taako you’re character is a Mongoose for the next hour.” 

“FUCK” Taako groaned loudly and Ren raised a shaky hand. 

“Uh. isn't my character a druid? Can I cast some spell to understand what he’s saying so we don’t have to play charades?” 

“Oh absolutely go ahead!” Lup leaned forward setting her head in her hands. 

 

“Bye guys!” Julia waved shouldering her bag. Magnus stole a few more cookies from the snacks plate before following her out the door. 

“That was fun,” Magnus said offering her a cookie. “I grabbed the peanut butter ones because I knew they were your favorite” Julia laughed and accepted the cookie. “Can I come again?” 

“I’ll ask Barry. But I don’t see why not! It’d be nice to have a bigger party than just Lup, Noelle and I.” She kicked the snow playfully. 

“Taako doesn’t play with you guys?” 

“He does sometimes but mostly he just whines about how nerdy it is.” 

“Seems like Taako” Magnus agrees laughing 

“Hey, Magnus.” Julia looked up at the taller boy. 

“Yeah, Jules?” He stopped turning to face her. Julia smiled.  _ Perfect _ . 

“RACE YOU!!” She took off running towards her house laughing and Magnus recovered from his shock to take off after her. 

“Cheater!” He called, but he was laughing too. The wind blew through Julia’s hair and her chest stung from the cold air but there was no way she would let Magnus have- HOLY SHIT. Magnus grabbed her and picked her up stopping her just before she ran over a small calico kitten, he spread his legs and slid past the kitten before falling on top of Julia into the snow. Julia squealed before Magnus rolled off of her. Magnus didn’t even react to her squealing he carefully picked up the unmoving kitten out of the snow. 

“Uh- Oh- I-” Magnus stammered 

“Is it dead?” Julia asked rushing over worriedly. Magnus shook his head taking off his scarf and wrapping her in it. 

“What do I do??” Magnus whined. 

“Okay.” Julia took a deep breath. “I’m trained in CPR and first aid for humans. So. Uh. How different can it be?” She smiled at Magnus. There was a beat and Julia sobered up. “Okay but seriously we should head back to barry’s we need to get it warm now.” Magnus nodded and started sprinting back to Barry’s house. Julia was blown away by how fast he actually was. No wonder he caught her so easily. Wait. Cat in danger. Shit! She sprinted after him. 

 

“BARRY HOLY FUCK START A FIRE” Julia shouted slamming the door open. Taako yelped dropping his plate of food. 

“W-What?” Barry stammered removing his arm from Lup’s waist

“Fire! Warm! Now!” Magnus said panting still holding the cat. 

“Here give em to me” Julia took the cat and slid over to the heater. She couldn’t remember how to give breaths to animals so she just kept up with compressions. 

“Holy fuck is that a cat!?” Lup asked jumping over the table to stand next to Julia. 

“Lup I need a blanket, a towel, and a warm wet washcloth. WARm not hot.” She was panicking trying to pull what she knew about human hypothermia and signs. The first thing to do was to remove wet clothing. But what do you do about wet fur?? She felt the cat take a gentle breath and sighed. It was breathing. Good. Now to keep it warm. Lup sprinted towards the Kitchen where Taako was cleaning up the glass. 

“Barry do you have a heater?” She paused, “Like a mobile one?” 

“U-Uh Sloane was lending me one for the winter” Barry nodded. The kitten started mewling. Good. Signs of life. 

“Great. Bring it here” She glanced up at the worried Magnus. She gently handed the mewling kitten to Magnus. “When Lup comes back with the stuff I asked for gently… GENTLY Burnsides rub it down with the washcloth. Make sure the washcloth is squeezed out, it needs to be warm not soaking.” 

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked curiously. 

“Well.” She plugged in the heater that barry handed her. “That thing won’t last the trip home. At least right now. So…” She glanced up at Barry. 

“You can use the pullout couch” Barry nodded 

“Great now I gotta call dad” Julia sighed. 

“Cha’boy’s gotcha” Taako held up the phone. “Hello? Mr. Waxxmen? Hi yeah So D&D turned into cat CPR and we’re gonna need to keep Julia for the night.” He paused glancing at Julia who was taking the stuff from Lup and showing Magnus how to gently rub down the kitten. “A what now? Huh… Alright. Thanks for the heads up.” He hung up and walked over leaning on a chair. 

“So neither of you are allowed to leave.” Taako declared. 

“Huh?” Julia and Magnus looked up from the cat for a moment.

“We got blizzard level two million on its way and your dad wants you to wait till it clears out” 

“Holy shit she’s one lucky cat” Barry breathed

“Literally fifteen minutes later and she’d be  _ dead _ dead” Lup said glancing out the window. It was already starting to snow

“Okay that should be good” Julia finished drying the kitten off. She wrapped it in a towel and handed it to Magnus. 

“I think she’s hungry” Magnus mumbled and Lup’s ears perked up. 

“Taako don’t we have some spare goats milk?” 

“Uh- yeah?” Taako did not sound enthused about giving a cat his milk.

“Where’d we put that baby bottle?” Lup asked walking into the kitchen

“Why do you have-” Magnus frowned confused. 

“Don’t ask” Taako cut him off

**********

Julia woke up the something slamming into the window. She calmed down and squinted watching the winter storm outside. She heard a soft purring and glanced down at the floor. Taako and Magnus were cuddled around the cat next to the heater. It sent a bolt of surprising jealousy through her.  _ No. Stop. You don’t have time for romance _ . She sighed plopping her face into the pillow. This storm was going to put their progress back, so much for their lead. A mewling made her ears perk up and she glanced down. The kitten was approaching Taako wobbly it was... kind of odd as it started to lick Taako’s forehead. Julia was confused until Taako jerked upright the dim light from the heater reflecting off the tears on his cheeks. Julia remained silent still laying on her side as the kitten screamed for Taako’s attention. 

“Y-Yeah yeah, homegirl I get it. He picked up the kitten and started walking to the kitchen probably to get the kitten more food. 

“Taako?” Julia finally sat up and carefully maneuvered around Magnus to approach him. 

“Huh?” Taako stopped glancing back at her. “Oh, hey ‘Lia” He flicked his ears down relaxing a bit. “Homegirl here’s hungry so I figured I’d get her some food.” 

“Oh..” Julia was silent. “Mind if I keep you company?” She asked taking a seat at the table. 

“Only if you don’t lie to me when I ask you how you feel about Magnus” Taako smirked and Julia felt herself blush. 


	7. February

Magnus started spending less and less time at Julia’s house. They would meet for class sure, but otherwise? Magnus was over at the Taaco’s playing with Istus. Which is what Barry suggested they name the cat. Julia smirked as she worked on a side project for her woodworking class. Of course, they would name the cat after the goddess of fate. She clearly had fate on her side. Julia wouldn’t say she was a cat person, in fact, she actually hated cats. But there was something special about Istus. She just had this aura and knew exactly who she liked and when she wanted them, and those people would be Magnus, taako, and Merle. Specifically Taako, but that didn’t stop Magnus from trying. 

Magnus often ended up spending his days in the shop with Julia working on a few projects aside from the contest table. He seemed really dedicated to a makeup stand for some reason. His nights and evenings, however, would be spent with Taako. They wanted to make sure Istus was as prepared as possible for her first Vet appointment. Magnus was really worried. Especially after watching Istus walk straight off the end of the table and fall onto the chair below. 

“She didn’t even hesitate! Just kept walking!” he insisted. Fisher flapped his wings and cawed out in annoyance. Julia laughed, glad she wasn’t the only one feeling moderately jealous of this kitten. 

“I think your bird son wants attention.” Julia teased poking Magnus with a screwdriver. Magnus held up the power drill and aimed it at her like a gun. 

“Pchoo” He called out before pointing it at Fisher, “Pchoo” He called out again and winked at Julia. “Bam Attention is given” He started making noises with his lips as he put the pieces of his rocking chair together. Julia set down the bookshelf piece to watch him work. He was so focused he probably didn’t even realize he was humming. She chuckled recognizing the song from the most recent animated movie release. 

“My dearest one my darling dear” Magnus was mumbling and Julia laughed. 

“You’re mighty words astound me” She teased and Magnus sat up bumping his head on the chair. 

“You know HHTD?” he asked rubbing his head. Julia giggled placing her hands on her hips

“I have a baby brother. You really think I’m not going to use him as an excuse to go watch animated movies?” Fisher let out a loud whistle to the tune of the song and She did an overdramatic bow “care to join me in a terrible duet?” 

“I’d love to” Magnus smiled bowing back. He took a deep breath. “I’ll swim and sail the savage seas with never fear of drowning” he started to approach julia taking her hand. 

“And gladly ride the waves of life” Julia breathed allowing him to spin her, trying hard to ignore the thumping in her chest. 

“If you would sing with me” Magnus winked and Julia laughed. 

“That’s not the words!” She protested as he picked up the tempo. 

“No scorching sun” Magnus winked at her as they began to spin around the workshop carefully dancing around the tools on the floor. 

“Or freezing cold” Julia laughed letting Magnus pick her up and spin her around.

“Could stop me on our journey?” Magnus and Julia said together laughing. Julia misplaced her foot and Magnus ended up tripping nearly landing on top of her. They were both laughing as the workshop stopped spinning in their vision. Magnus stopped laughing for a moment and a gentle smile crept up into his lips as he watched Julia catch her breath. 

“If you will promise me your heart” He murmured holding her gaze. His brown eyes peering into her soul. 

“And love-” She stopped registering what she was saying. “I- need to finish my project” She stood up and brushed her apron off hoping her flushed face wasn’t as bad as it felt.  _ Get a hold of yourself girl. Kalen is going to have your degree if you don’t stop it.  _

“R-Right” Magnus smacked his cheeks briefly while Julia’s back was turned. “Hey Jules?” she took a deep breath determined to hide her emotions. Taako had taught her a few tricks. 

_ “First and foremost as a girl you’re going to have issues with crying. Find some way to hide it. Pretend you’re angry and pull your hair while you're wiping your tears away” Taako insisted while feeding Istus her bottle.  _

“Yeah?” she pushed her hair back tugging on it.  _ You do NOT have a crush on him. You’re merely infatuated with him because he’s sweet and kind, and handsome, and- Fuck.  _

“Sorry. I just-I want you to know that I’m not trying to get with you.”  _ Of course not. _ Julia grit her teeth. She wasn’t crying that was great. But she was dealing with a swirling tangle of emotions and Magnus was NOT helping. “We’re friends and I don’t want to ruin that” She heard him approach her and tensed. 

“Magnus. I appreciate the apology. I really do.” She turned to face him taking deep careful breaths “I’m not mad at you. I just… I need a break okay?” She sighed “I’m going to take a walk” grabbing her jacket off of the coat rack she walked out of the workshop. 

* * *

 

“Stupid Valentine's day stupid Magnus and his stupid attractive face and stupid stupid stupid” Julia swung the small glass before starting on the next five. Every time she said stupid she took another Shot. 

“Aww is Julsey upset because boychick friend zoned her?” Taako laughed nursing his fruity flavored vodka. 

“SssshUT up” Julia snapped slurring slightly. 

“Okay, Jules you ready?” Lup slid into her seat. “It’s valentine's day and I’m gonna make you forget who you are.” She grinned as the Bartender handed her the usual full glass of tequila. “The first person to pass out has to go on a blind date of the winner’s choosing.” 

“Deal” Julia prepped her row of shots. 

“Okay, ladies I want a fair fight and no punching. Cha’boy doesn’t want to drag any injured ladies home.” He held up a hand and Julia tensed. “GO” he brought his hand down and Julia started on the drinks. 

 

“Julia, don’t you think you should ease up?” Barry tried worriedly peeling Lup off of him as she flirtily moved her hands up and down his body. He yelped suddenly and Julia watched as he grabbed her hands and pulling them up from below the table blushing intensely. Her heart ached. She wanted that. She wanted someone to hold her and care for her and- She did another round of shots. Her vision was swimming back and forth but she refused to slow down

“Julia I was being serious!” Barry didn’t release Lup’s hands. “You’ve had a lot” Julia couldn’t help but sigh. Look at him being all cute and caring.  

“Ish Fun” Julia slurred. Her stomach twitched and she vomited over the table and slammed her head onto the table passing out. 

“Ah fuck!” Taako and Lup backed up. Lup glanced over and poked the girl. 

“Hell yeah, I win!” She cheered before clocking out right in Barry’s lap. Barry let out a deep sigh and pulled out his phone to call Mr. Waxxmen. Taako helped him with Lup while Barry made sure Julia wasn’t drowning on her own vomit. 

“Yes, Hello Waxxmen household?” Magnus answered the phone and Barry groaned. 

“Fuck- Ah Taako be careful!” He shifted the phone “So I’m taking Julia home now. She’s drunk as fuck and will need hangover cures in the morning.” 

“Like a FUCK ton” Taako shouted into the phone as Barry buckled Julia up in the front seat. 

“Taako watch Lup. and buckle up!” Barry scolded him. 

“Who’s got Istus tonight?” 

“Merle” Barry reassured him. “I’ll be at the Waxxmens house in a bit-” 

“Hey, we should” Taako giggled, “We should fucking spend the night.” 

“What?!” barry and Magnus asked at the same time. “Taako no Mr. Waxxmen isn’t even home!” 

“And we’re just going to bed right?” Taako leaned on Barry’s chair. “C’mon Barrold pleasssseee” 

“You just want to cuddle with Magnus.” Barry accused backing the car out of the driveway. “Mag we’ll be there shortly” 

“I’ll prep the guest bed for the hot guy and his entourage” Magnus laughed. 

“Guilty as charged” Taako winked

“God, you guys are disgustingly cute” Lup slurred back into consciousness. 

“My boyfriend is big and hot leave me alone” Taako pushed at his sister 

“Guys would you stop!?” Barry demanded

 

Julia groaned into consciousness at about 5 A.M that morning and Barely made it to the toilet. 

“Hey Mags” Taako’s voice was quiet and still very obviously drunk. “Can I kiss you?” It was coming from Johann’s bedroom. Magnus must have offered to let them stay the night.

“Why?” Julia could hear the frown in Magnus’s voice as she got herself some water from the sink. 

“Because you are hot as fuck and I’ve never done it before.” Taako Admitted. “Plus we’re dating right?” 

“We go together a week ago taako do you-mmph” He went silent moaning and Julia didn’t need to be a detective to know what had happened. She casually slid open her door and walked into her bedroom. She would need her sleep. 

 

She had a contest to win. 


	8. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus fights with a bear, there's a bit of blood mention so heads up there.

“So Magnus” Lucretia held her book tightly as they hiked the trail behind the school. “How have things been going with the Waxxmens?”  She watched him maneuver to the steep slope that the trail was built on and lean over on the trees that had grown at a diagonal angle. 

“Pretty good. Julia’s been spending a lot of time in the workshop. So she hasn’t really been around much.” He couldn’t keep the disappointed tone out of his voice. “But other than that Mr. Waxxmen has been super nice and is teaching me loads of stuff. He’s giving me tips on that chair I’m working on!” He smiled brightly. 

“And your crush on Julia?” Lucretia pressed flipping through her journal nonchalantly. Magnus stumbled almost falling down the steep slope gripping the tree. He held eye contact with a young boy with a disheveled hairstyle and a crooked toothy grin. The boy was hanging like a sloth off of the tree.

“Shhhh.” He whispered. “I’m trying to watch the power bear.” He pointed down the hill where Magnus saw a man wrestling with a grizzly bear. There was a second bear approaching the man from behind. 

“Who’s that?” Magnus sat up and the kid took a seat in front of him. “LOOK-“ the kid slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“Shush!!” He scolded “you’ll throw off his focus!” 

“What? But that guy's in trouble! He’s fighting the bear!” 

“Uh. Duh. He’s the power bear!” 

“No, I mean the guy fighting the bear” Magnus glanced at the kid sitting side saddle in front of him. 

“He’s The Power Bear!!” The kid kicked his feet out and had a face of panic as he slipped backwards off the tree. 

“KID!” Magnus watched as the kid summersaulted down the steep hill. He glanced back at Lucretia who was staring shocked. A quick glance and Magnus noticed the second bear turn his attention to the now unmoving kid. 

“I’m gonna go fight the power bear!” He shouted before sliding down the hill to stand in front of the kid. He let out a loud roar before tackling the bear and throwing him away from the kid. Silence fell over the forest but Magnus was too concerned about the kid. 

“H-hey kid you okay?” No response. “Kid!” He shook his shoulder. The kid coughed and started breathing but didn’t wake up. “Creesh!” Magnus shouted desperation. 

“Oh fuck.” The man fighting the bear stopped. He was a hulking man. Bigger than Magnus even. with hair pulled back into a bun. “Here.” He sat next to magnus and began gently patting the kid down. Lucretia finished lowering herself down with the length of rope she had packed in her bag. 

“Told you it was a good idea,” she told him flat faced. 

“Do you have a first aid kit?” The man asked and Lucretia pulled out the small first aid kit from her bag.

“Why the hell do you have all that?” Magnus inquired shocked.

“I like to be prepared.” Lucretia replied 

“Okay.” The man took a step back. “I’ll take him to the hospital.”

“I’ll come too.” Magnus stood up. “It was my fault he fell.” The man held the unconscious kid carefully studying Magnus.

“What’s your name?” 

“Magnus Burnsides. You?” Lucretia inhaled sharply. The man grinned.

“I haven’t been asked that in a while. You must be new to town.” He stood up “I’m Malaka. But most people just call me The Power Bear.” Magnus gaped staring at the man who was easily twice his weight. He made eye contact with Lucretia sucking air through his teeth. Lucretia did a subtle shake of her head. Malaka didn’t appear to notice.

“I run the warriors Dojo in town.” Malaka told them using Lucretia’s rope to help him carry the kid up the hill back to the path. 

“Oh cool! Killian says I’m a warrior sometimes.” Magnus mused. Climbing up onto the path. Malaka let out a bellowing laugh.

“You’re not a warrior. You’re barely a child.” 

“Hey. fuck. off” Magnus growled already disliking this guy. 

“Both of you are behaving like children!!” Lucretia shouted up at them. Magnus stopped arguing unable to keep back a grin. Until he heard a loud roar and the bear he had thrown earlier started charging Lucretia.

“CREESH!” Magnus shouted hoping to warn her. She glanced back and froze like a deer in the headlights. “Fuck!!!” He charged down into the bear and they both ended up rolling back down the hill. He groaned sitting up as the bear growled at him. Magnus ignored it. “You okay?” He glanced up at Lucretia who was gripping the rope shocked. 

“Magnus!” Malaka handed the kid to Lucretia as she finished climbing up “Take him to the hospital. GO!” He ordered. Lucretia flinched But obeyed sprinting down the trail holding the kid closely. Magnus felt a sharp pain on his shoulder and Killians coaching kicked in. He shifted his position and threw the bear over his shoulder once the bear hit the ground he maneuvered around and wrapped his arms around its neck preventing any further biting. He felt hot blood course down his shoulder but at the moment he was too angry to care. 

“Magnus!” Malaka finished his trek down the hill. “Do you need help?” 

“I’m fine! Fuck off!!” Magnus snapped. The bear stopped struggling and Magnus sat up panting but making sure it was okay. “See? I’m  _ Fine. _ ” He moved to get off the bear. The second bear took this opportunity and slammed into him. Magnus let out a shout as it got dangerously close to his throat. The only thing blocking it was his arm currently being used as a chew toy. “Fuck Ow!!” He screamed in pain and the bear took a step back looking at him curiously. If Magnus didn’t know better it almost looked worried. Actually, he did know better, and it still looked worried. Like a dog that was concerned it hurt you in… it’s… 

“Oh.” Magnus said aloud. “You were just playing… you thought _ I  _ was just playing.” A cool wind brushed through the forest stinging Magnus’s wounds. 

“Magnus.” Malaka reaches forward and Magnus glanced up at him squinting as he tried to get his vision to stop shaking. 

“Hey man uh-“ he tried to stand up and only fell back down being caught by Malaka. “Sorry.” He muttered before passing out. He heard Malaka sigh deeply and let out a loud. 

“Well fuck.” 

 

Magnus woke up in a hospital bed with Lucretia occupying the chair next to him writing furiously in her notebook.

“What happened?” He asked trying to sit up.

“You decided to try and rough house with my bears.” Malaka said sitting up from the wall. “Unfortunately you’re aggressiveness was taken for willingness and they went a little TOO rough.” 

“Huh?” Magnus frowned 

“You bled out from bear bites. Had about three different shots too.” Lucretia said not even looking up. 

“I DON'T CARE IF HE DOESN’T WANT VISITORS!! Do you know who I am?!?!” Magnus perked up at the sound of the taaco Twins. A nurse opened the door nervously. 

“A-eh- Mr. Burnsides-“

“They’re family. Let them in” Magnus laughed. 

“GOOD” taako took a seat on Magnus’s bed much to the nurses protest “GOD. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?” He grabbed Magnus’s wrist with the bandages. “Wait til Julie sees this she’s gonna flip her shit” 

“Fuck taako please don’t tell her-“

“Too late my dude” Lup held up her phone leaning on Barry. “She’s on her way.” 

“Aw man, I’m never gonna hear the end of this.”

“What did you want us to do? Someone’s gotta take you home!”

“Yeah, But I could have called her tomorrow morning!”

“BURNSIDES!” The door slammed open and Magnus pulled up the covers to hide his face. “Who did you hospitalize this t- holy shit.” Magnus heard Julia’s voice go from teasing to horrified and he peeked out. 

“H-hey Jules!” He gave her a grin. “I Uh. I got into a fight with a bear.”

“D-don’t you “Hey Jules” me!” Her lip quivered. “You absolute IDIOT!” She walked over to the side of the bed to get a better look at his wounds. “What would have happened if you died?” She whispered. “Do you know what that would have done to me? To Johann? You’re friends?” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly 

“the important thing is no one else-“ the room went dead silent as Julia slapped him. 

“Fuck you.” She said flatly and stormed out of the room. Taako and Lup made eye contact before splitting up. Lup sprinted after Julia and taako took his seat in the chair next to Magnus. Ignoring the fact that Lucretia was already sitting in it. Barry glanced at her sympathetically before running after his girlfriend.

“taako.” Lucretia sighed “please remove your ass from my lap” 

“Sorry Luce you’re stuck with me.” Taako ignored her. “Welcome to taako central. Destination? My ass.” 

“Goddammit, taako” Lucretia deadpanned. 

“Well.” Malaka sensing the awkwardness in the room. “Magnus. Your first class is at noon on Saturday.” He handed Magnus a card and walked to the door. “You really impressed me today kid.” And then he was gone.

 

“Hey, dumb question” Taako stated. 

“All your questions are dumb taako.” Lucretia shoved him off of her lap and stood up so he could have the seat.

“I won’t deny that.” Taako took the seat dramatically, sitting in it like a villain on a throne. 

“What’s your question taako?” Magnus cocked his head. 

 

“Who the fuck was that?” 

 

“Jules…” Lup was speed walking to keep up with the girl. “Jul-“ a person bumped into her as they exited the building. “JULIA!” Lup snapped her fiery temper getting the best of her. 

“What!” Julia turned on her heel “what do you want?” Julia’s lip was still quivering and she seemed to be struggling to hold back tears. Lup gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her off to the side on a park bench. 

“Honey. What the fuck was that? Are you okay? You do know this is a normal thing for Magnus right?” The dam broke shocking both Lup and poor Barry who had finally caught up with. 

“Lup What did you do?”

“Don’t look at me bear I just asked a question!” 

“I know it’s a normal thing.” Julia wiped her tears her voice shaking. “But it shouldn’t be!!” She looked up at Lup tearfully, “Magnus is the sweetest guy I’ve ever met but goddammit is he fucking STUPID. He should know that I- that people would care if he goes and gets himself killed! He can’t keep doing this!!”

“He can’t help it” Barry shrugged. “He’s been that way for as long as I’ve known him.” 

“But  _ WHY _ ???” Julia demanded frustratedly

“He just has this innate determination to protect everyone. Even if he’s not safe in the process.” Barry explained sitting on the other side of Julia. 

“Listen. Magnus is stupid as fuck. We all agree upon this. But we also agree that he’s saved my life, and Barry’s, and Taakos. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if you went in there and asked he probably saved Lucretia’s life too.”

“He did,” Lucretia said casually walking past them. She didn’t stop or slow down.

“Hey, Lulu where you going!!?” Lup called pausing their conversation momentarily.

“I’ve got to take over tutoring Johann tonight! Kravitz said he was busy!” Barry stopped to process that. 

“Wait… LUCRETIA!” He took off running “Lucretia! You don’t even know how to play an instrument!!!” Lup and Julia watched them run off blankly and Julia burst out laughing. 

“God. This is so stupid.” She stood up wiping her tears. “I should get back to the workshop-” Lup grabbed her arm. 

“Aw hell, no sweetheart” Lup started pulling her back to the hospital. “First off. While it was warranted you need to apologize to Magnus for slapping him.” Julia was too emotionally drained to argue she just pushed her forehead against Lup’s back as the tall elven woman led her into the building. “Also. You didn’t let me get around to doing the yelling.” 

 

Taako waited until the room was empty before standing up and grabbing Magnus’s ear. “HOW MANY DAMN TIMES DOES CHA BOY GOTTA TELL YOU” 

“Owowowowowow Taako! Ow! Taako Lucretia was- OW! Stop it!” He grabbed Taako’s wrist and stopped him from pulling on the ear. “Taako Lucretia was in trouble! I had to do something!” 

“Great! Don’t fucking do something that has you bleeding out in front of a total stranger! Jeezuz homeboy, are you a fucking idiot?” 

“Yes?” Magnus winced

“NO! That’s My job!” Taako corrected. 

There was a knock on the door and both Taako and Magnus went silent. 

“Hey, Koko did you give him the riot act?” Lup walked in without waiting for a response. Julia’s eyes were red and she was leaning against Lup tiredly. 

“Just started want in?” 

“Nah. I think this will be enough.” She guided Julia to the edge of the bed where the half-elf girl took a seat. 

“I’m sorry for slapping you.” Julia said quietly, “You just- God damn you burnsides! Why can’t you prioritize your safety just a  _ little _ .” She started crying again and Magnus felt something in his chest shatter. Julia wasn’t a quiet person, she very rarely cried. Hell Magnus didn’t think he’d ever seen her cry.  She was loud and obnoxious and he loved her personality. He sat up and took her hand. 

“Jules. Please don’t- Don’t cry.” Magnus felt himself tearing up and she looked up at him that fiery passion that he knew all too well  back in her eyes 

“And why the hell not!? Give me one good reason what about this situation isn’t worth crying about?” She squeezed his hand but didn’t pull back. “Magnus you put yourself before everyone else and that isn’t sad to you?” Lup and Taako took their place in against the wall watching this all play out. 

“Uh… No?” Magnus frowned confused. 

“WHY!?” Julia sighed frustrated shaking his hand a bit. “Magnus explain why the HELL you think it’s okay to put yourself before everyone else.” Magnus hesitated and Julia went deadpan. “I promise I won’t slap you again.” 

“Because I  _ can _ take the hit.” Magnus shrugged, “I’m a big guy with a little more fighting experience than most. So why wouldn’t I? Did you want me to just. LET Lucretia get mauled by a bear?” Julia opened her mouth before closing it again. She couldn’t come up with a good response 

“no…” she stopped thoughtfully and silence filled the room. Magnus smiled proudly thinking he’d won. Until Julia snapped her head back up. 

“why the hell didn’t you ask for help???” Magnus stared speechless. “Malaka was obviously nearby since he was the one who brought you here so. What the fuck burnsides??” It was Magnus’s turn to not have a good answer. 

“Look. I won’t stop you from being a meat shield” She sounded disgusted at the sound of that. “But you need to start going to Malaka’s classes with me.” Neither of them noticed the twins hold a silent conversation behind them. 

“Okay…” Magnus went silent  “wait You’re going to Malaka’s classes?” 

“Dude, what the hell did you think I do on the weekends?” 

“I uh… I assumed you went to the workshop.” Magnus looked embarrassed. Julia sputtered

“Wha- Pfft What the hell do you take me for? A workaholic?” She was still holding his hand. 

“Apparently” Magnus smiled sheepishly not letting go of her hand. 

And they keep not letting go. 


	9. April

“Fisher.” Magnus sighed covering his head to stop the bird from pecking at his hair. “Fisher what!” 

“Dules!!” 

“I don’t know where she is!” Magnus protested, “She’s probably in class or―” He opened the door to the workshop and was shocked to find Julia slumped over the table. His first thought was ‘holy crap she actually finished the table???’ The entire thing was put together from Magnus’s point of view, it just needed to be stained and sealed. He carefully approached Julia, looking over her shoulder. She had several wooden rectangular cubes and in front of her, one was half carved into a tree. He heard Julia sigh deeply and relaxed. She was just sleeping. 

“DULES!!” Fisher screamed and Julia yelped, sitting up quickly and smacking her head right into Magnus’s chin. 

“AH FUCK!” Julia recoiled covering her head and Magnus took a step back falling to the floor mostly from the shock. Julia held her hands over her head whimpering a bit. 

“You okay?” Magnus asked rubbing his chin. Julia inhaled sharply trembling furiously.

“Mother fucking bird,” she hissed taking deep breaths. He could hear her voice crack from the stress of keeping her composure. 

“DULES NATTY!” Fisher scolded and Julia snapped.

“FUCK OFF!” she screamed and fisher fluttered back but otherwise didn’t seem too affected. 

“DULES NATTY!!!” He repeated flapping aggressively.

“OH GO FUCK YOURSELF I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NAUGHTY.” She stood up pushing her chair over. She sounded upset. But it was a familiar form of upset. One Magnus would catch Taako dealing with. He stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a gentle hug. 

“It’s okay Jules.” He murmured and she broke down into sobs. 

“No! It’s not!” She whimpered as he held her. “Fucking Kalen. And the races, and other homework, and―, and I can’t do this anymore Magnus!” She rubbed her eyes taking a step back probably already feeling stupid for breaking down over something as trivial as bumping her head. 

“Hey. Come on!” Magnus tilted her chin up. “You’re birthday is tomorrow right?” Julia nodded sniffling a bit. Magnus grinned and held up the movie tickets. “Great because a little bird told me you love cartoons.” 

Julia gasped in mock offense and turned to Fisher. “Fisher! I told you to keep that a secret!” 

Magnus blinked registering what she said before laughing. “Don’t worry I weasled it out of him.” He reassured her, chuckling. 

“You sure Taako won’t mind his boyfriend taking me out?” 

Magnus blinked briefly as his mind put together what she had said. “P-a-pfft―Julia! Taako and I ARE not a thing” he cackled. “Taako’s the one that bought the tickets!!” Julia hesitated, looking unsure and almost, relieved? Magnus smirked mischievously “Are you jealous? You know Taako’s gayer than Gay itself right?” 

“No yeah I know.” Julia laughed and it was so obviously fake. Magnus opened his mouth to question her but she smiled up at him and he forgot how to use his words. “So what movie is he sending us to?” 

“Some dinosaur one?” Magnus squints at the tickets holding them close to his nose. “Not entirely sure he just sorta handed me the tickets. “ Julia laughed, 

“Okay.” 

Suddenly her phone rang and Julia yelped tossing it right into Magnus’s chest. 

“Don’t answer it, it’s Lup!” She yelped but it was too late. 

“Hey, Lup!” He paused, “She has a what now?” Julia mouthed  _ I’m not here _ at him but he didn’t appear to notice “Huh? Uh. Okay.” He handed the phone to Julia who groaned. 

“Hi, Lu.” She sounded resigned. 

“Hey, sister. You lost the bet remember?” 

“Lu that was over a month ago that’s hardly―” 

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lup interjected, “You agreed to the terms.” 

“Fine” Julia frowned. 

“Awesome. So you’ve got that family reunion next weekend right?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I want you to take Magnus as your date.” 

“WHAT?!” Julia shouted before covering her mouth wishing her other hand was free so she could cover her blush from Magnus. “NO.” 

“You lost.” Lup cackled. “Fair is fair!” 

“I thought you meant like a random guy I wouldn’t know! This is SO not fair.” 

“Why?”

“Because―” She stopped, her embarrassment turning to anger. “Taako told you.” 

“He’s there right?” Lup asked curiously dodging the question. Julia squinted angrily. Lup  _ knew _ Magnus was there. She  _ knew _ that. “Right?” Lup pressed and Julia groaned an affirming noise. “Great hand him the phone.” Julia handed the phone over to Magnus and moved to crawl under one of the work tables, ready to die of embarrassment. 

“What?” Magnus was saying. Julia  _ refused _ to watch his reaction. “Huh. You sure she’s okay with this? What’s that mean?” There’s a really long silence. “ **_WHAT!?_ ** ” He sounded incredulous and Julia couldn’t help but flinch at the sudden loud noise. She covered her ears to block out the rest of the conversation and remained curled up in a ball until Magnus crawled down underneath the table next to her. She released her ears and looked over at him. 

“So.” He smacked his lips. “Not Taako.” 

“Nope,” She looked down at her feet refusing to look up at him. 

“Me?” He sounded like he still didn’t believe it. 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought you weren’t interested in a relationship until you won your contest?” 

“I―” Julia groaned. “Magnus you make it so difficult to even WANT to do that anymore. Besides You’ve  _ seen _ Kalen’s thing right? He’s making a fucking chair. It’s not even a COOL looking chair.” She stopped. “But yeah. I’ve pretty much thrown the concept of even being able to stick to my resolve out the window. I’m sorry I know you probably don’t even like me like that anymore I just. Magnus, you’re such a great guy. ” Magnus burst out laughing smacking his head into work table in the process. 

“Jules I’ve had a crush on you since I MET you.” He rubbed his head “I tried dating Taako and he broke up with me because even HE could tell I was head over heels for you.” He started crawling out from under the table and Julia nervously followed; there was a moment of silence as he helped her up. 

“I’d swim and sail on savage seas,” He winked at her, “With ne’er fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you would go on a date with me.” Julia couldn’t help but chuckle at this. 

“Okay.” She laughed wiping a small tear from her eye. She took a deep breath. “Let’s use this weekend as your ‘trial period’ if it doesn’t work out we act like it never happened. Deal?”

“I think that’s fair.” 

 

“Daaaaaaaadddddd!” Julia kicked down the door to her father's bedroom. The movie was great, Magnus was great. Everything was GREAT, and she was freaking out.

“AH, sweetheart we’ve had talks about the knocking!” Steven Waxman was in his underwear and currently hiding behind the bed like that would affect Julia’s impression of her father. 

“Dad gets up I’ve seen you in your underwear before.” Julia leaned against the door. “I need to talk to someone and Sloane and Hurles won’t answer me.” 

“Glad to know where I stand on your priorities,” Steven grabbed a shirt off of the floor and took a seat on the bed. “What’s up, sweetie?” 

“I―” Julia frowned unsure how to start, “IhaveacrushonMagnusandTaakofoundoutandtoldLupwhoputmeuptoablinddateand..!” Once she started, it all poured out. From her crush on Magnus that started way back in December to the lost bet with Lup, the movie that afternoon,  _ everything. _

“Damn,” Steven said after she finished. There was another long period of silence. “So he’s coming to the family reunion then?” Julia stared at him. 

“That’s it? No ‘You can’t date my daughter’ or ‘I’ll beat him up’ or ‘you’re not allowed to date ‘til your fifty’ or any bullshit? Just…‘Okay’??” Julia frowned in disbelief. 

“Sweetie, I want you to think about this. How many times I have I told you not to do something only for you to find a way to do it anyway?” Julia froze; he knew about the races. His grin on his face was too good. He chuckled at her. “You’re not in trouble for anything. But you’re a fully grown woman. I think it’s about time I let you make your own decisions, right?” Julia nodded, still shocked by how well this conversation was going. “Plus, I like Magnus. He’s a great guy, and he makes you happy. Who wouldn’t want that for their daughter?” 

“Yeah.” Julia made her way to the door. 

“Hey, Julie?” Steven called and Julia glanced back. “I love you.”

 

The movie went excellent, now Julia just had to make sure Magnus would survive the family reunion. “Don’t let Uncle John get in your face.” Julia was warning him as they packed their stuff into her truck.

“I won’t,” Magnus reassured her, helping Johann into the back seat. 

“And watch out for Gramma Jessie,” Johann said, buckling himself in. 

“My sister can be a little eccentric as well,” Steven warned, taking his seat next to Johann. 

“Sir. With all due respect I’m just thankful you’re allowing me to come.” 

“Son. I couldn’t stop Julia from dating you even if I wanted to.” Steven shrugged, “We’re all just curious to see how you handle the weekend.” 

“I―” Magnus clamped his mouth shut. “Yeah, okay.” He rolled his eyes, hopping into shotgun. “So Jules. Ready to go face the demon?” He smiled at her teasingly 

“You―” She pointed at him before stopping and turning red. “Fuck you.” 

“Well at least buy me dinner first.” Magnus sat back in his seat as the two guys in the backseat burst out laughing at Julia’s bright red face. 

“So you guys are dating now?” Johann asked curiously. 

“Yeah.” Magnus sounded so proud and happy Julia couldn’t help but smile. She made him this happy. Heck, he made  _ her _ this happy. Her nervousness for the weekend would win over eventually but she couldn’t stop smiling.

“So where’s Fisher going?” Johann leaned forward as Julia started the Truck. 

“Lucretia’s watching him for the weekend, and Taako has Istus again.” 

Walnut stuck his head in the window from the bed of the truck, covered with the shell so he could sit back there comfortably. 

“I’ve never been to a family reunion.” Magnus mused as they started driving down the road.

“It’s not as great as you think,” Julia groaned. 

“Well. Barry has always said I’m a real people person.” Magnus shrugged. “Only one way to find out, right?” 

* * *

“Aw look at this handsome face. I haven’t seen you around here before!” Julia groaned, wondering if she could convince Magnus to come with her to explore the area around the beach house. Just to hide from her cousin. Harley took her seat on the other side of Magnus.

“Hail and Well met Ma’am. How are you today?” Magnus laughed obviously overwhelmed. 

“Oh, dearie you don’t have to be like that.” Harley cheesed taking his arm. “What do you do at college?” She smiled, “What’s your major sweetheart?” Magnus frowned and shrugged his arm away from her”. 

“I’m a carpenter.” He said and Julia could hear the anger creeping into his voice. She glanced up from the table and over at Magnus. His fist was clenched and he seemed to be struggling to keep his cool. She reached under the table and took his hand squeezing it gently. 

“What’s your expertise handsome?” Harley winked at him and he squeezed Julia’s hand tighter. 

“I’m―I―“

“Magnus is excellent at carving” Julia interjected, smiling fakely at her cousin. “He got a scholarship just by carving a duck for―“

“I didn’t ask you J.J.,” Harley interrupted. “I asked handsome here―“ Julia flinched at her childhood nickname. She hated it. 

“―I told you to stop calling me that,” Julia grumbled and Harley rolled her eyes. 

“Awww J.J. you wound me,” Harley said inching closer to Magnus.

“That’s enough,” Magnus growled at Harley as he stood up from the table. “Come on Jules.” He took her hand. 

“Aww, where you going handsome? Don’t tell me you want to spend more time with Boring old J.―” 

“―Don’t call her that!” Magnus snapped and the kitchen went silent to watch the interaction. Steven casually reached over a shocked elderly woman and snatched her coffee cup. “I’ll have you know that Julia is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Unlike you who seems to lack the common decency to not flirt with your cousin’s boyfriend!” Julia stared in shock and slowly pulled Magnus out the door. She watched Harley’s shocked face before the door shut behind them. 

Julia burst out laughing. “Oh my GOD I don’t think ANYONE’S EVER done that to her before!” She cackled, “You just shut her down without hesitation; Magnus that’s amazing!” 

“Yeah well. She was an ass,” Magnus grumbled. It was hard to stay angry when Julia’s face was lighting up like a candlenights bush. 

“Julia!!” A teenage boy, probably no older than seventeen, ran up soaking wet. “Come on dude Hannah finally got the swing set up properly!” 

Julia’s face lit up and she grabbed Magnus’s arm. “Magnus this is Max, Max this is my boyfriend.” She smiled brightly, “Now Max lead the way!!” Julia started taking off her flannel, revealing the paw print bikini she has on underneath. Magnus’s brain almost fried right there, but it waited until she turned and smiled at him giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Magnus waited for his brain to reboot as his girlfriend raced Max to the backyard where the kids had set up a rope swing into the ocean.

“Jules you do know how cold it’s going to be right!?” Magnus shouted running after her. 

“Lighten up Maggie!” She giggled, “it hasn’t snowed in almost a week and it’s been consistently warm! How bad can it be!?” She sprinted past the younger kids and snatched the rope swinging and doing a backflip into the water. She remained underwater for a frightening moment and Magnus slid to a stop on the edge of this ledge to glance down in concern. 

“Jules!” He shouted worriedly and Johann walked up behind him.

“Wait for it” he murmured grinning brightly. 

“OH HOLY FUCK THAT WAS COLD!” Julia yelled popping up right where the water hit the rock cliff that Magnus was standing on. “Magnus come on in-n-!” She waved her arm unable to stop shivering. Magnus glanced over at Johann and the others who were also soaking wet. And all of them were shivering. 

“I think I’m good!” Magnus called down taking a few steps back.

“CHICKEN!!” Julia laughed and Magnus let out a shout and charged off the side of the cliff without even bothering to grab the rope. 

“LOOK OUT BELOW!!!” He shouted, pulling his knees to his chest as he barreled towards the water. He heard a loud yelp and felt himself smack into something as the water absorbed him. The water was pitch black and much deeper than he thought. Magnus felt panic rise up in his chest and he suddenly wasn’t sure which direction was up. He let out his air on accident as he let out a yelp of alarm when something slimy touched his ankle. 

Then. Something grabbed his jacket and started pulling him in a direction. Magnus got the hint and started swimming in what he hoped to god was up. 

“Magnus.” Julia was holding his jacket. “Magnus!” It was so dark. “MAGNUS!” Julia pulled Magnus in and kissed him firmly. “You’re okay.” She promised. “It’s an underwater cave. There’s plenty of air and privacy here.” Magnus blinked, 

“Did you just kiss me to get my attention?” He gaped and she laughed and kissed him again. 

“No, I kissed you because I wanted to.” She paused. “And also to get your attention yes.” 

“Damn Jules, awfully forward of you.” 

“Burnsides I’ve been crushing on you since way back in December. I’ve waited  _ MONTHS  _ to kiss you. Don’t hold back on me because you’re shy,” She kissed him on the nose. 

“Julia. I’ve had a crush on you since I’ve met you.” Magnus laughed as Julia crawled up onto the rock. She felt around before finding the string to the generator. She pulled it and the room lit up with fairy lights. Magnus was suddenly aware of the hardwood flooring of this little cave. 

“Dad showed me this place back when I was like eight. Before we moved into the city, and dad opened up his workshop.” Julia explained, “It was already pretty well set up because dad had been working on it for ages.” She pointed to some wiring leading out of the cave. “The generator charges through Solar paneling that Dad and Grandpa wiggled through the small holes in the ground. The only way in and out is through the water, but Dad and Grandpa were stubborn apparently.” Julia stood up and dug through a wooden chest, throwing a towel to the edge of the wooden floor in Magnus’s direction. “It was my idea to add the wood flooring though.” 

“Impressive.” Magnus blinked, shocked as he studied the walls. They had used any adhesive that worked to get the lights to stay on the walls. And even had plenty lined across the floor. There was no chairs or anything that would make someone assume that they could live here. But it was nice nonetheless. Julia reached down and helped him out of the water. 

“So that was my family.” Julia smiled at him and Magnus paused thinking. 

“It’s certainly more than I’m used to.” He admitted. “But I like it. Your family is rather nice…well except for Harley.” He said her name with such disgust Julia couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, she’s certainly something else.”Julia shrugged. “What about you? You don’t have a flirty cousin that I’ll have to punch at your family reunion?”

“No.” Magnus shrugged. “My parents aren’t exactly around anymore and Barry’s family doesn’t really  _ do _ family reunions.” He paused. “Unless you count Taako.” 

“Huh?” Julia frowned processing what he said. There was a beat of silence and Julia finally registered the meaning of his sentence. “Oh oh my god I’m so sorry I had no idea―” Magnus was laughing

“Jules it’s fine. You’re supposed to ask questions like that right? How are you supposed to learn anything about me if you don’t?” 

“Oh.” Julia paused acknowledging the statement. She took a seat beside him. “So you’re pretty close with Barry?”

“He’s practically my older brother.” Magnus grinned. “His parents took me in after my parents got into a car accident.” He glanced over at her. “Is this twenty questions?” 

“Do you want it to be?” She responded and he laughed. 

“Sure.” He paused thoughtfully. “Cats or dogs?” 

“Dogs! Any day!” She laughed, “Sorry I’m sure Istus is sweet but I cannot stand cats.”

“I’m more of a dog person too but Istus was just adorable,” Magnus admitted. 

 

They continued this game slowly moving into a position against the wooden chest with Julia in Magnus’s lap. They were discussing the creepiness level of an adult going to a kids movie in the theaters when Steven popped up.

“Hey, kiddos.” Steven lifted himself up out of the water. He stopped, eyeing up Magnus. “Burnsides you jumped down here fully clothed??” Magnus grabbed his jacket pockets and wrapped them around Julia who yelped at the cool feeling of the jacket in contrast with Magnus’s body heat. 

“Yes sir,” Magnus cheesed.

“I―” Steven stopped and pressed his fingers against his forehead. “I shouldn’t even be surprised.” He sighed. “They’ve got the fire going and are started on the brats and hotdogs if you guys wanna come get dinner?”

“Hell yeah food!” Julia shoved Magnus off of her and jumped to her feet tossing her towel onto a rack. She stopped next to Steven before winking at Magnus and diving into the water. Steven glanced back at Magnus who was staring at the water nervously. 

“You don’t know how to get out do you?” Steven asked and Magnus grinned sheepishly.

“Not a clue.” 

Steven let out a laugh at this and held his hand out. “Haven’t done this since Julie was a little girl.” He pulled Magnus down into the water and the dark water surrounded them. 

 

Julia was waiting on the beach, squeezing out her hair. She could see the bonfire going just a ways down on the beach. But she wanted to wait for Magnus. She could see Harley arguing with her mother and sighed. Probably in trouble for flirting with Magnus. Speaking of which…they should be out by now righ―

“MAGNUS!!!” Julia let out a scream of terror as her boyfriend scooped her up, his clothes soggier than they were back in the cave. 

“FUCK YOU Burnsides!!” Julia kicked as he held her damsel in distress style.

“Aww at least buy me dinner first,” Magnus smiled planting a kiss on her forehead. 

“HEY LOVEBIRDS, COME ON!” Max shouted jumping up and down beside the fire. Johann was tugging on his cousin's shirt to prevent him from falling onto the bonfire. 

“Hold on we gotta get changed!” Julia called. She glanced back at Magnus. “Burnsides, would you escort me to the truck?” 

“Pleasure too ma’am” Magnus winked carrying her to the truck while Steven went to join the campfire. 

* * *

 

“Hey, Magnus,” Julia said, crawling out of the truck cab, now in dry clothes. she had put on an oversized shirt of her dads, as well as a pair of loose fitting pajama pants and a pair of slip-on shoes. 

“Yeah, Jules?” Magnus was simply wearing a zip-up hoodie, a loose t-shirt underneath, a pair of power ranger pajama pants (How he found a pair that fit him was beyond Julia.) and his sandals, which were still wet. 

“I’m not being to―I mean―I―“ she frowned, struggling with the wording. “I’m not freaking you out am I?” Magnus gave her the cocked head dog look and Julia groaned. “I guess―Never mind.”

“Jules the only issue I have with how forward you’re being is you said this was a trial period. Otherwise, trust me, Jules, I would have kissed you back at the movies.” Jules gaped. She honestly didn’t think he would remember that. Let alone take her seriously. Magnus leaned forward smirking. “Does this mean I pass the trial?” 

Julia recovered from her shock and laughed pecking Magnus on the nose. “Magnus you’re a total sweetheart.” She told him before sprinting towards the bonfire. 

“Wha―Hey!” Magnus complained, his shoes squishing as he ran after her.

 

“Magnus! After dinner do you wanna play ghost in the graveyard with us?” Johann asked, stepping up to Magnus’s arm excitedly. 

“Uh.” He glanced over at Julia who was seemingly distracted watching her hot dog intently. “Sure why not!” Magnus smiled 

“Great you can be it first!” Johann ran back over to Max and the other younger cousins. “I told you he’d say yes!” 

“Ahem.” Someone tapped Magnus’s shoulder and Magnus turned around carefully to face Harley. 

“Oh.” Magnus frowned. “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior” Harley forced out. “It was rude of me to flirt with you in front of J.―Julia.” She grit her teeth. “Please forgive me.” 

Magnus smiled at her. “Sure. But I’d still prefer if you’d leave us alone for the remainder of the day. I still kinda wanna punch you. You know?” Harley made a squeaking noise and turned on her heel walking to the opposite side of the campfire. 

“Hey Walnut! No!” Max was shouting holding his hot dog up, desperately trying to get it away from the dog. 

“Walnut!” Julia whistled and pointed to the spot beside her chair. Magnus wasn’t far behind the dog and took his place in the chair beside Julia’s. 

“How come he always listens to you, Julie?” Max whined 

“What can I say? It’s my Elven touch!” Julia winked. 

“Half-elf” Johann muttered and Julia laughed. 

“Okay but seriously it’s probably because I sound the most like Mom.” Magnus was suddenly aware of how all of her family at this reunion was human. Julia and Johann’s pointed ears stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“What happened to your mom anyways?” Magnus asked frowning in confusion. the chatter around the campfire stopped and Magnus was uncomfortably aware of how everyone was staring at him. “Uh. Never mind. Sorry.” He murmured feeling his blush crawl up his face. 

“It’s Fine Magnus. You didn’t know.” Steven reassured him as he handed the boy a hot dog. “I’ll explain later, but as of now just know that this is  _ my _ side of the family. Julia and Johann’s mother…”

“Don’t speak about that wench here!” The eldest in the circle, someone Magnus could only assume was Steven’s mother. “If she ever shows her face again I’ll kill her myself!” 

“Mom. You’re literally 85 years old. Take a seat.” Steven sighed. “Sally, sis? can you get her please?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Sally stood up handing the baby in her arms to Harley. “Hold Henry.” She ordered the young woman. Magnus could see the family resemblance and grinned, It was kind of cute. 

“Magnus!!” Max tackled Magnus from behind. “You ready?” Max grinned. There were four more kids behind him. Johann, and three others Magnus never got introduced to. Magnus inhaled his hot dog and stood up. 

“Okay, I want names before we start!”

“I’m Max!”

“I’m Hannah!”

“I’m Melanie!”

“Magnus can I be frank with you―“

“I thought your name was Johann?” Magnus and the rest of the group of younger kids teased and Johann laughed bitterly.

“Yeah good one. Assholes.” Johann rolled his eyes before taking a deep breath.“MAGNUSISITGHOSTINTHEGRAVEYARDBYE!” Steven and Julia spun around staring in shock as Johann took off running.

“Have you  _ ever _ heard him get that loud before?” Steven asked and Julia shook her head wordlessly. Steven let out a laugh. “Well, Magnus? You’re it!” 

Magnus paused. “Uh. I don’t.” He grinned sheepishly, “Entirely. Know. How to…play?” 

  
  


“Magnus?” Julia frowned searching around the truck. Johann and her father had already crashed in the beach house living room. In fact, a good portion of the family had done the same but she hadn’t seen Magnus in the sea of people. She heard a muffled thump thump thump from the bed of the truck. The doors were open but a blanket was hung over it. Probably to keep bugs out. Julia smiled before crawling into the bed of the truck. Walnut sat up but didn’t move. Which would have been odd if Magnus wasn’t laying beside him completely passed out and wrapped up in a blanket that Julia assumed was his own because it didn’t look like any they owned. Magnus peeked an eye open noticing Julia approaching. He opened his arms, opening up the blanket, in a welcoming gesture to let Julia in under the covers. Julia chuckled gently and crawled in beside him. 

“So…” Magnus murmured sleepily. “Did I pass the trial period? Want a full subscription to Magnus: Boyfriend Edition? I’ll fight Harley for you.” Julia let out a soft giggle at him. He didn’t even have his eyes open and honestly, Julia doubted he was awake enough to remember this. She brushed his hair aside and planted a kiss on his cheek humming the song.  

“Of course you would.” She whispered. “I’ve no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.” She snuggled in and slowly fell asleep with Magnus holding her close to his chest. 

* * *

 

“So…” Magnus sat in the passenger seat as Julia drove them home. “I’m sorry I asked about your mom.” He muttered and Julia snickered. 

“Magnus what did you tell me in the cave? Something about _asking questions_???” She gave him a pointed look before turning her eyes back to the road. “Mom disappeared shortly after Johann was born. Not even Dad is certain why. We just know that she hasn’t been seen since,” Julia shrugged, “But yeah we don’t really talk about her that much.”

“Why not?” Magnus frowned confused. 

“Grandma gets all upset” Johann explained. 

“My mom welcomed Jacey into our family with open arms and well. Now she’s a little upset about her leaving.” Steven shrugged. 

“Aren’t you upset?” Magnus frowned. 

“I’m more concerned than anything,” Steven admitted. “I was upset for a while, but Jacey loved me. And she loved the kids. She never would have left if it weren’t for a good reason.” 

“Huh.” Magnus murmured thoughtfully. “I appreciate you telling me.” 

“Of course!” Julia smiled. There was a beat of silence and Magnus grinned. 

“So. How are we gonna prank the twins?” 

“You’re pranking Taako and Lup?” Johann frowned glancing up from his sheet music notebook.

“We’re pranking the twins?” Julia frowned. 

“Well considering Lup’s exact words were ‘she’s too much of a fucking chicken to ask you out so I’m doing it for you’ I figured it would be nice if she didn’t get that much satisfacti―” 

“―I’m in.” Julia didn’t even let him finish his statement. “What’s the plan?” 

“Well first.” he turned around and faced steven. “I want you to know that I really truly love your daughter and in no way shape or form does the maybe 30 minutes that this prank takes place change that.” 

“Uhh. Okay?” Steven frowned confused

“Great.” Magnus turned back to Julia who was still watching the road but had a perplexed look on her face. “So we’re gonna argue like this weekend went to hell and we absolutely hate each other now.” There was a beat of silence before the entire truck burst into laughter. 

“Okay! I’m in!” Julia smiled “Dad, Johann? You willing to help us sell it?” 

“Sure!” Johann chirped, 

“I think I can handle that” Steven nodded. 

* * *

Taako and Lup were waiting patiently outside The Waxxmens house. Taako was entertaining himself with Istus and Lup was playing with a fancy lighter that Barry had bought for her. They both heard the truck coming down the road before it pulled into sight. Taako frowned squinting at the truck windshield where he could see Julia driving with Magnus sitting in shotgun.

“Looks like it worked,” Taako grinned picking up Istus, who crawled up his arm taking a seat on his shoulder. 

“Natch,” Lup winked at her brother. The truck pulled into the driveway, shut off, and Julia stepped out slamming the door behind her. “Hey, Jules How’d it―” 

“Don’t!” Julia snapped and Lup flicked her ears down, confused. “Of all the insufferable, outrageous, unbearable, immature―” 

“―Yeah, Well at least I don’t spend an entire month ignoring you!” Magnus snapped stepping out of the truck. “Or refuse help―”

“―You DO refuse help, Magnus!!” Julia snapped, “You also refuse to be a decent human being!” 

“I did nothing but treat you nicely and you know it!” Magnus followed Julia who was storming into the house. 

“YOU. Have zero filter and zero manners!” 

“OH! Like you’re any better!” Magnus snapped ignoring Taako and Lup’s shocked faces. They continued to argue and Lup glanced over at Taako. 

“Brobro. I think we fucked up.” 

“Uh. You think?” Taako cocked his head one ear flicked down to show his confusion. “Lulu. They Were FRIENDS.” 

“HA! Me? Friends with her?” Magnus snapped at them. “PUH-LEASE. I cannot WAIT to get out of this house. I can’t―” 

“―You’re a motherfucking” Julia snapped. “Fugly little bitch!” She growled slamming open the door. “IF you hate it so much why don’t you just leave!” 

“Maybe I will!” Magnus snapped. 

“Guys,” Lup whimpered. 

“STAY OUT OF THIS LUP!” Magnus and Julia snapped at her. 

“Hey!” Taako protested indignantly. 

“Sorry, Lup,” Magnus said after a moment. And Julia scoffed. 

“Don’t apologize to her she’s the one who put us in this situation.” 

“She wasn’t the one who―”

“No, but she  _ was  _ the one―”

“You guys are friends!!” Taako snapped, “Will you stop fighting!”

“Give it a rest guys,” Johann pat their shoulder walking past the arguing couple to get inside the house. 

“They’ve been like this the whole ride home,” Steven sighed shaking his head. “Close the door when you guys come in okay?” He disappeared inside the house. 

“And I just can’t,” Magnus growled, ignoring Taako, “FATHOM―” He grabbed Julia’s shirt and both Taako and Lup made shouts of protest rushing forward only to watch Magnus make out with Julia right in the doorstep. “―living without you.” he smiled at her and they both laughed. Taako and Lup stood dumbfounded. 

“It was nice to see you guys!” Julia hooked her legs around Magnus’s waist as he picked her up and carried her inside leaving the twins alone in their yard with Walnut sniffing at Taako curiously. 

“What just happened?” Lup squeaked confused. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got SUPER long. No regrets but also. SUPER long.

Magnus snuck quietly up behind Julia who was working furiously on the last bits of putting the table together. “M―”

“―JULIA!” she screamed at him, spinning around. Magnus stopped, blinking before bursting out laughing. He set down the wrapped packages on the floor and unwrapped them. 

“BAM! LEGS ARE DONE!” he smiled proudly and Julia gasped. The dragons were incredibly detailed. Each scale was done with precision. The claws were dug into the bases which were left as flat squares. Each dragon’s scales were a different shape, as well as their horns, and their wings. Julia stared in awe, unsure if she should even touch these pieces of art. 

“Magnus this is…” She couldn’t find the words. “This is amazing!” She looked up at him shocked. 

“Thank, Jules. I also had the idea to pad some of the drawers? So they could roll the dice without making a loud noise.” 

“And the dice wouldn’t run all over the table!” Julia realized. “Magnus that’s brilliant!” 

“Why thank you my lady. Flattery will get you everywhere,” Magnus imitated Taako’s accent and Julia laughed. 

“Fisher!” Johann ran in through the door followed quickly by the black and white bird. “Fisher!! Fisher where are we going?” 

“Kween!!” Fisher crowed, pecking at Johan’s hat. 

“Fisher, Kravitz is coming with Queen tomorrow!” 

“Yo-Ann!” Fisher whined again and Magnus walked over and held his arm out. Fisher landed on Magnus’s arm whining still. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” 

“Fuck!! Soo Ree,” Fisher crowed and Julia laughed, pulling out an apple. She cut it into a few slices and handed it to Fisher who took them gratefully. 

“He wants to see Queen,” Johann groaned, “But Kravitz is  _ busy _ today!” 

“Fisher. Why don’t you go say hi to Cretia?” 

“Kree Ta?” Fisher cocked his head taking another apple slice from Julia. 

“Yeah Cretia. I bet she misses you.” 

“Yo-Ann! Kree ta!” 

“Uh…” Johann looked at Julia, who sighed. 

“I’ll call and ask if she’s busy.” 

“Heck yesss!!” Johann pumped his fist excitedly. 

“Better hurry Jules. We gotta get this to school so we can finish up!” Magnus called and Julia waved her hand dismissively. 

“We’re  _ months _ ahead of schedule.” 

“Jules we are literally  _ a _ month ahead of schedule.” Magnus laughed, “Don’t get cocky!” 

“All we have to do is paint it!” Julia protested 

“And add the drawers’ padding! And make sure it gets to Lucretia in one piece. And attach the legs properly. And―” 

“―I get it!” Julia laughed, “I’ll be right out.” 

“I don’t think I’ve seen her this happy in a while,” Johann pet Fisher, handing him another apple slice. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. 

“Really?” he glanced over at the younger half-elf. Johann nodded giving him a thumbs up. “Well good,” Magnus sighed, “I like seeing her happy.” Johann grinned brightly. This dweeb was perfect for his sister.

“Okay Johann: grab Fisher and get in the truck. Lucretia’s working at the library today so you’ll be hanging out with her in there.” Julia walked back in the door. “Magnus: I’ll drive, you stay in the back to make sure we don’t lose the table.” 

“You got it Jules,” Magnus heaved himself up into the bed of the truck while Fisher and Johann crawled into shotgun. 

 

“This wagon looks ridiculous!” Kalen was screaming at a halfling student. “You expect to win the contest with this!?” A dark haired elf woman took a step in front of Kalen. 

“It’s not for the contest! Fuck off!” Sloane snapped, flipping Kalen off.

“Oh, so you’re admitting defeat?” 

“Kalen, I will personally beat your ass in,” Sloane took a few steps forward. 

“Sloane. No.” The halfling girl placed a hand on her friend's waist. “We’re not bullies, take a deep breath.” 

“Come on Daddy's Boy bring it to the race track!” Sloane snapped in Kalens face, ignoring Hurley.

“Oh, I’ll show you a ‘Daddy's Boy’!” Kalen snapped slamming a hammer into the wagon cracking one of the sides. The Halfling girl made a weak sound of protest but didn’t do anything. 

“Picking on your fellow students now are we?” Julia asked, helping Magnus wheel in the tarp-covered table into the workshop on a wagon. They rolled it to an empty spot and set it down on solid ground. “Gee Kalen, I thought you were confident you were going to win?” Julia smiled smugly and Kalen’s face turned red with rage. 

“Ma’am,” Julia ignored Kalen, turning to face the teacher “Our project is almost finished can we leave it here in the workshop for today?” 

“Today’s a workday so I suppose that would be fine.” Even the teacher seemed curious to see what Julia and Magnus had cooked up. Kalen took a step forward and ripped the tarp off of their project and everyone let out gasps of shock and awe. Magnus had managed to attach the legs shortly before class started so it was actually  _ 90% _ finished. 

“Well?” Julia turned on Kalen. “Let’s see your award-winning, nine-month baby.” She raised an eyebrow at his workspace. He had thrown together a throne. It looked similar to the one on the popular tv show. Uh ‘ _ Plot for Thrones _ ’? Something like that. It wasn’t really Julia’s cup of tea. And Kalen’s throne looked like it had been thrown together in the past week. Not nine months. She was honestly insulted. 

Magnus was more so insulted. 

“There’s no way that took you nine months to build!” He snapped at Kalen. “That looks like something I could put together in two days!” Kalen flinched back as Magnus took a step towards him. “You threaten Julia’s entire degree and then you don’t even put the effort into actually challenging her? You really think so little of her you don’t think she’d be able to beat something as  _ shitty _ as that?” 

“Magnus. Babe. Stop.” Julia grabbed Magnus’s wrist and moved her arm down ‘til they were holding hands. “It’s okay.” She smiled at him. “This just means that I’ve got it in the bag!” She glared at Kalen. “And also means we’ll never have to see him in a position of power. Ever. Again.”

 

“Alright.” Magnus took a step back from his chair. Sealant was covering his arms but he looked proudly down at it. It was a simple enough rocking chair. But he had craftily carved some vines into the legs and the back had a small duck carved into it on the top. It was simple but well put together and truly beautiful. Julia glanced up from one of the minifigure pieces she was working on. 

“It smells like grandma's” she commented standing up to go stand behind Magnus wrapping her arms around him. Magnus laughed holding her arms to his chest before spinning around and holding her. They had only been together a month, but Magnus couldn’t imagine his life without her. 

“Ah. Julia” Magnus gasped in pain and Julia frowned worriedly. 

“What? What is it?” Magnus lowered himself to the ground dramatically gasping keeping on arm around Julia. They rested beside the saw table. Julia had used it to saw off chunks of wood for her minifigure carvings. 

“You’re too adorable.” Magnus confirmed and Julia laughed. 

“Oh no. I guess I’m killing my boyfriend with my good looks and charms” Julia said imitating Lup’s Accent. Magnus laughed before sitting up suddenly. He stood up and glanced around. 

“Magnus?” Julia frowned sitting on her knees. 

“I thought I heard something.” Magnus murmured before giving Julia a cheesy grin. “It was probably nothing. I’ll be right back.” He walked over to the door leading out of the workshop. He stopped right before touching the handle and glanced back at Julia giving her a big grin. “Hey!” He called and she glanced up. “I Love you Jules.” She laughed and he opened the door behind him. 

  
  


He shouldn’t have touched the door. 

  
  


Magnus woke up in a panic in the hospital room. The last thing he remembered was opening the door and then-  **_JULIA_ ** . He sat up and was suddenly aware of the number of tubes and wires attached to him. Including a breathing mask on his face. It was kind of unsettling. He reached up and placed a hand to his face. There was a bandage covering a good half of his face and he frowned. He really hoped he didn’t lose his eye. That would kind of suck.

But only kind of. 

The room he was in was empty, and he needed to amend that. He reached up and took off the ones tracing his heart rate. The noise coming from the machine was so unbearable he couldn’t even move after that. He covered his ears and sat there waiting for someone to come in and yell at him again. Almost as if on cue, the nurses sprinted on and Magnus glared at her. 

“Where’s Julia.” He growled and the Nurse shoved him back into bed ignoring him as she reattached the cords. 

“Mr. Burnsides I know you’re a common visitor here but you really must sit down. You lost a lot of blood and have a severe concussion!” 

“WHO CARES!” Magnus pushed his nurse back but didn't try and get out of bed. “WHERE’S JULIA? IS SHE OKAY? Who gives a fuck about me!?” 

“Well for one thing I do.” Barry yawned walking into the room. “Dammit dude I go to the bathroom for one minute and you try and terrify all the nurses.” Magnus relaxed a bit. 

“Barry. Where’s-“ 

“Julia’s fine- Well. As fine as she can be.” Barry rubbed his neck “She’s alive, but honestly man she lost way more blood than you did and required a  _ lot _ more urgent care. She’s not in this hospital anymore.” 

“What?” Magnus furrowed his brow. 

“Ms. Waxxmen was flown to a bigger, better funded hospital to take care of her injuries.” The nurse took a seat on a chair in the corner of the room and Barry took a seat in the chair next to Magnus. 

“What happened man?” Barry asked turning blurry as he got closer. Magnus frowned, cocking his head at Barry. “Magnus?” Magnus growled to himself trying to focus his vision. He placed his hands over his eyes and lay down against the pillow. “Hey. Buddy, you okay?” 

“Uhh.” Magnus tried to grab just  _ one _ of his thought processes but it was like anything he wanted to talk about, or focus on ran just outside his grasp. He just couldn’t focus on anything. “No.” He answered because he honestly couldn’t figure out how to say anything else. 

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked and Magnus shook his head slowly. He couldn’t figure out how to answer that question at the moment. “Okay…” Barry paused thoughtfully. “Can you answer yes or no questions?” 

“Yea-“ Magnus burst into a coughing fit sitting up and wheezing There was a beep from the machine that Made Magnus flinch and cover his ears, and then the air through his mask came just a little bit smoother and his breathing evened out. The nurse came over and checked him over before sighing. 

“Mr. Burnsides you need to rest.” She pressed a button and his bed sat him up into a sitting position. “Mr.-” She paused glancing at Barry. 

“Just Barry is fine” Barry smiled at her 

“Barry.” The nurse sighed, “You’re listed as family so I can’t kick you out. But you must allow him to sleep.” She pushed her hair back groaning, “I’ll be back in two hours to check on you Mr. Burnsides.” She walked out of the room and Barry and Magnus watched her leave. 

“You’re not going to sleep are you.” Barry glanced at him. It wasn’t a question.

“Not yet” Magnus agreed, but he did lay down.

“Okay well.” Barry placed a hand on his chest relaxing a bit. “First and foremost do you remember anything?” 

“Yeah.” Magnus rasped. 

“Can you focus on that?” Barry asked leaning forward on the bed.

“The room exploded.” Magnus frowned trying to focus. “And Julia- she-“ an image flashed across his brain and he put a hand up to his forehead. Julia across the room trapped underneath a pile of debri. Something shiny down by her knees. The-

“The table saw.” He lowered his hand and tried to sit up again. Barry held him back down in bed and he glanced over at Barry in a panic. “Barry I need to know what happened to Julia. Please.”

“Listen. Okay? One problem at a time. First, we deal with the explosion. I have no idea what happened but. I know a guy who can probably help.” Magnus shook with anger. 

“Who CARES!?” He snapped trembling and already starting to cry “I NEED to know what happened to Julia!!” 

“Magnus!” Barry placed a finger up to his mouth. “It’s 2 o’clock in the morning. Even if Julia WAS conscious she’s not going to be allowed to call anyone right now!” Barry sighed at Magnus’s panic stricken look. “I’ll let you call Steven later. At a _ decent _ time. Him and Johann already went down there” 

“Fine.” Magnus relaxed before getting curious. “Who are you calling?”

“Some kid in my psychology class. He’s like ten years ahead of most kids his age and apparently is running on a full ride scholarship” Barry was sliding through his contacts on his phone. “Let’s just hope he wasn’t lying about being the best detective in the world.” 

“Why is it such a big deal?”

“Magnus.” Barry finally found the contact information. “If this wasn’t an accident, which I sincerely doubt it was, they might do it again.”

“Oh…” Magnus paused his brain still registering everything through a wall of fuzz. Barry frowned concerned, on a normal day Magnus would be urging him to call the detective and probably run out there to track down this guy himself. Instead, Barry sighed and pressed the call button. 

“Hey, Angus? Sorry for calling so early buddy. I need to cash in that favor.”

* * *

 

Julia didn’t remember the explosion. She remembered screaming and the entire workshop on fire. The flames surrounded her and her stomach did a dive. It took her a good few minutes before she realized she was the one screaming. She covered her mouth letting out a cough sending pain from her legs up. A hot stream of blood trickled down her forehead and reached a hand up pulling it away. Nothing horrible, she should still get some bandages for it soon though. She suspected the only reason she was still conscious was a mixture of shock, adrenaline, and not being standing up when th- magnus! He had to be okay. He  _ HAD _ to. 

“Ma-“ she burst into a fit of coughs. “Magnus!” She coughed squinting through the bright orange flames and smoke. This was the worst place to be in a fire. There was sawdust everywhere. “Magnus! Where are you?” She glanced up towards the door and seen him. He was face down on the floor just a few footfalls from the door. She would have relaxed if not for three things. 1. There was a fire. 2. There was a pool of blood starting to form around him. And 3. he wasn’t moving. 

“Magnus!” Julia coughed pushing herself up to try and get to him. 

Pain shot up through her right leg like lightning and her entire vision blacked out for a moment. She bit her tongue barely holding back the vomit. Glancing back at her leg she had to cover her mouth to stop the vomit this time. The table saw was lodged in her right leg. It wasn’t quite all the way through but it definitely wasn’t going to go anywhere without some help. Which she didn’t have. The blood was being soaked into her jeans and looking on the ground around her. She glanced back at Magnus. If she didn’t do something they were  _ both _ going to bleed out. She glanced around trying to figure out what to do. If she tried to take the Table saw out by herself she would just tire herself out. It was far too heavy for her by herself. Her eyes landed on a large hammer and felt her stomach drop.  _ No. _ She shook her head.  _ There HAS to be another way.  _ She felt the heat of the fire crawl closer to her and realized. She didn’t have time to think of another way. She grabbed the Hammer and awkwardly twisted around and- 

She let herself vomit this time. 

After finishing emptying the contents of her stomach, which only good thing was it kept the fire back a ways. She untied her apron and tied it in a tourniquet bandage around her leg to the best of her shaky ability. It stung like a bitch, and she was definitely not gonna last long if there wasn’t help on the way, but it should stem the bleeding for now. For now, she focused on the task at hand. Saving Magnus. 

“Magnus!” Julia coughed crawling over to him carefully. She was wobbly and honestly shocked she was able to move. She reached him, rolled him over to his back, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He took a deep shaky breath and let out a series of coughs. Thank god. He was breathing. Julia didn’t think she’d be able to perform CPR if he had needed it. There was blood coating the right side of his face pouring out of a scar that went from his forehead down to his chin. Julia felt her stomach pit and froze. She shook her head and focused to force herself to think straight. She had to stop the bleeding but there was no way she’d be able to get to the first aid kit. Not like this.  _ Come on. Come on THINK. There has to be something! _ She reached her hands up started to cry. There was nothing. What- She ran her hands through her hair and stopped. Her bandana. She can- She didn’t even finish her thought before taking off her bandana and wrapping it around Magnus’s wound. She had only just finished tying the bandana when she heard the sirens outside the building. 

“HELP!” Julia cried shaking and struggling to keep conscious. She let out a coughing fit “HEY! WE’RE IN HERE!!” her arms gave out on top of Magnus. “HELP!” She heard someone banging on the door She felt her consciousness slip and she laughed holding Magnus tightly “It’s gonna be okay Magnus. It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be okay. I love you.” She gripped his Shirt and let the tears of joy fall as the help finally kicked down the door and rushed to their side. “Please. My friend.” she wasn’t going to be able to stay conscious. 

“Kid. You’re missing a limb. Just take a deep breath we’re going to get you both out of here.” She wasn’t sure who said that. She only seen Magnus getting further away as someone leaned over him and carefully picked him up. She remembered being impressed with this large man’s strength, and then nothing. 

 

Julia sat up in her bed in a panic. This unfortunately left her with an awful headache and her leg trying to murder her. 

“OW fuck” she rasped and there was the noise of someone being startled and falling to the floor. “Uh.” She let out a cough and placed her hand up to the breathing mask. “What the hell.” 

“Julia!” Johann appeared at the edge of the bed. Seemingly out of nowhere. 

“OH JESUS FUCK” Julia grabbed her pillow and chucked it at him. Johann ducked and it landed at the feet of her father’s sleeping form. 

“What-” Julia rubbed her eyes looking around. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay” Johann was crying. “I thought- I mean when the hospital called-” He picked up her pillow and walked it back over to her

“Hey.” Julia pat the side of the bed scooting over a bit. She winced at the sudden pain in her leg and looked down. Oh. That’s right. She- She bit her lip and looked over at Johann tears brimming. “I’m okay.” She promised pulling him into a hug despite the silent tears flowing. 

“It’s okay if you’re not okay.” Johann held her arm close as they lay down. “You lost your fucking leg. I think that’s warrant for some trauma.” 

“What time is it?” Julia whimpered and Johann paused pulling his phone out of his pocket. The sudden light gave her an awful headache. 

“It’s like four in the morning” He put his phone back. “You got out of surgery like…” He paused doing the mental math. “Three hours ago? Maybe more.” Johann squeezed her arm. 

“Is Magnus okay?” Julia ignored that. She didn’t want to think about surgery, she didn’t want to think about the blood dripping down the IV in her arm. She just wanted to make sure Magnus was alive. 

“Yeah, Barry sent me a text to let me know Magnus is calling us at 9:00 this morning to make sure you’re awake.” Johann smiled at her. “Apparently he has a concussion so he can’t really sleep much tonight.”

“Hey, Johann.” Julia felt her voice crack and placed hands up over her eyes. As if that would stop the tears flowing. “Can- Can you tell Hurley and Sloane-” 

“I called them on the drive down.” Johann promised “They’re on their way. Hurley said something about taking the back roads?” 

“Down-” Julia frowned sitting up. “Johann where are we?” 

“Oh. You got flown out to Goldcliff Hospital.” Johann murmured sleepily. She blinked, the vague memory of the noise of the chopper, her hair flying everywhere. Someone was shouting. Someone was screaming. And Magnus was gone. Julia frowned confused but decided to save the rest of her questions for later. She kissed the top of Johanns head and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 

“I told you I’m FINE” Magnus sighed waving the nurse off of him. “Look! They even took the IV away, and said I could go! Stop babying me!” 

“You have to make sure you change the bandages at least twice a day, and You’re not allowed to play video games, and-” Magnus took the sheet of paper she was reading and handed it to Barry. He couldn’t see anything on it but blurred black and white. 

“Ma’am I know you’re just doing your job. But look. I’ve got a perfectly good babysitter right here. Please. Just let me leave.” The nurse sighed and glanced over at barry desperately. 

“I’ll take care of him. I promise” Barry nodded at her. “Now come on Magnus. Taako and the others haven’t stopped texting me since Lup got up this morning.” 

“Thanks” Magnus waved to the nurse as Barry led him out. Magnus got into Barry’s car and sat in silence. “Hey, Bear?” Magnus murmured and Barry glanced up having just started the car. 

“Yeah, bud?” 

“Uh.” Magnus frowned trying to focus. “So I’m not entirely sure yet. But Uh.” He glanced over at the blurry sheet of paper in the center counsel. “I think this concussion fucked with my vision.” 

“Oh.” Barry paused adjusting the blur that Magnus assumed was his glasses. “Well, We’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it. For now, let’s focus on the recovery from the concussion.” 

“Fuccckk” Magnus groaned as barry pulled out of the parking lot, “I’m gonna have to do pretty much nothing for a week.” 

“Yup,” Barry paused. “But if you’re feeling better tomorrow I can probably find a way to get you down to visit Julia-” He barely finished the sentence before MAgnus was up and practically vibrating like a puppy being given a toy. “We’ll have to see what Lucretia and the others say.” 

 

“No.” Magnus’s heart dropped. “Absolutely not! You’re supposed to rest not be driving a good four hours to goldcliff!” Davenport insisted forcing Magnus to sit on the couch. Well, not exactly forcing, he’s much too short for that, but Magnus certainly wasn’t fighting back. 

“I’m not driving!” Magnus protested. The door opened and a familiar elf walked in “Taako please!” 

“NOPE Do NOT drag me into this” Taako held his hands in the air and walked back out the door. Lup walked past her brother holding up the keys to Davenport’s car. 

“My dear Davenport.” Lup smiled smugly. “Do you remember that bet you  _ lost _ about a month ago?” Davenport blanched. “Oh good, you do remember. So Here’s the deal. Either I get to do what we agreed upon.” Something about the look in her eyes made magnus’s skin crawl. “OR. You can drive Magnus, Barry and I down to Goldcliff.” 

“Wait why can’t I drive?” Barry cocked his head confused. 

“Because I’ve never ridden in Dav’s fancy ass truck and I wanna.” Lup winked at Barry. 

“No. Absolutely not. You guys are not riding in my truck!” Davenport insisted. 

“Oh?” Lup suddenly looked far more evil than Magnus had ever seen. “I suppose this means you’ll be okay if I take your Miada?” She waved the keys threateningly and Magnus had never seen Davenport squirm so much. Merle walked into the room, did a quick assessment and turned on his heel walking back out of the room. “I know Barry and I have been  _ dying _ to try joining the races.” Davenport wriggled but didn’t say anything else. “Nothing?” Lup sounded genuinely surprised. “Okay.” She smacked her lips standing up. “Barry grab the paint cans we’re giving this car a Makeover. I can’t wait to see pink unicorns on this-”

“No!” Davenport broke much to the surprise of Magnus, and Barry. Lup simply looked amused. “I’ll drive you” Davenport growled obviously upset that he’d been beaten. He glanced up at Lup. “Tomorrow! At least let Magnus rest for today okay?” He glanced back at Magnus. “Is that good enough for you?” Magnus nodded high fiving Lup. Just then the door opened. 

“Anyone order a two year old runt?” Taako called in

“I’m twelve sir!” A young boy with Glasses and an air of maturity that did not belong on a twelve year old boy. “Is Mr. Bluejeans here?” 

“I told you Barry is fine kiddo.” Barry waved his hand patting the couch between Him and Magnus. “This is Magnus, and we could really use your help.” 

“Perfect” Angus smiled adjusting his big round glasses. “Mr. Burnsides sir is it alright if I ask you some questions? Barry gave me a general gist but I wanted to hear it from a witness.” 

“This fucking nerd” Taako snickered taking big dramatic steps to take a seat in Magnus’s lap. “Look at him. Using big words to try and intimidate you.” Magnus frowned confused and rolled his eyes picking up Taako and setting him down on his own cushion. 

“I just remember working with Julia in the workshop and I thought I heard something weird.” Magnus explained, “I went to investigate and-” He placed a hand to his bandaged eye and shrugged. “Boom” 

“Do you often spend time in the Workshop after school hours?” Angus asked writing this down intently. 

“Uh. Yeah. Jules’s dad owns the shop so we spend a lot of time there.” Magnus paused, “dammit. Steven’s gonna have to rebuild the shop.” 

“We’ll worry about that later” Barry promised. “Angus I don’t think this was an accident.” 

“Oh no of course not sir!” Angus shut his notebook. “I’m fairly certain I know who this was but I’m going to need to take a look at the security feed to be sure.” 

“Oh, I know where that is.” Magnus blinked and both Barry and Angus stared at him. “You guys. I worked at the workshop for…” He stopped suddenly blanking. When did he start again? “A while.” He decided pretending not to notice Barry and Davenport’s worried looks. “I can show you.” Magnus offered, “It’s just a brief walk away.” 

“Magnus no-” Davenport stood up trying to protest. 

“Cap'n Port. I’m  _ fine _ ” Magnus stood up. “It’s just a walk. I’ll take a nap when I get back. Is that good enough for you?” He started herding the confused Angus out of the house.

“At least take Someone else with you?” Davenport pleaded. “Please, Magnus you literally just met this kid, what happens if you pass out?” 

“Then I’ll wake up.” Magnus shrugged, “I’ll be careful Dav. promise.” He shut the door behind him and Angus. “Alright. As much as I’d love to run as fast as I can from here.” He pulled Julia’s Bandana and started playing with it. “I literally physically cannot without my vision starting to spin more than it does already. SO.” He smiled down at Angus. “Lead the way kiddo.” 

“Is there anyone that would want to hurt you and Julia?” Angus inquired and Magnus frowned. There was someone right? He remembered arguing with someone earlier that morning.

“Yeah uh.” He furrowed his brow. “I can’t remember who though.” 

“That’s alright.” Angus reassured him, “Amnesia is common after a concussion. We can work on that later.” Angus was practically skipping. “The workshop office was actually left untouched so I can conclude that the explosion was purely targeting the portion that you and Miss Waxxmen were in.” Angus explained as they approached the workshop. True to angus’s word half of the entire workshop was burnt and in ruins but the entrance was practically untouched. 

“Here you sit here and I’ll go inside to get the files I’ll need.” Angus pat Magnus’s knee as the large man took a seat on the sidewalk. Magnus almost didn’t notice Angus reach into his backpack and pull out a small gun.  _ Almost _ . 

“Yo Ango what the fu-” He was gone. He frowned and placed a hand to his forehead. Trying to rest for a bit. He would need the energy to get home. Magnus reached down and grabbed a rock throwing it into the street in frustration. He felt useless and trapped and so, SO angry. How is he supposed to protect anyone now? Davenport didn’t even want him to leave the house on his own. Which was fair, he did just get out of the hospital. BUT HE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! Not an uncommon occurrence! Magnus could tell over fifty stories from hospital visits. And each time he had to  _ do something _ so he didn’t go insane. He hated being tired easily, he hated the others trying to  _ protect him _ . He had no way of knowing if julia was okay. Or what even happened to her. He didn’t protect her. He failed. he- there was a loud. CLACK CLACK CLACK from inside and someone let out a shout of pain. Magnus jumped to his feet, a mistake seeing as he immediately got a headache. Which he ignored and walked inside. 

“Angus are you-” 

“Magnus!” The man Angus was shooting at looked terrified like he had seen a ghost. “Thank god you’re alive!” the relief in his voice was evident. He looked oddly familiar but magnus’s headache only got worse when he tried to remember why. 

“Uh… Do I-” Magnus placed a hand up to his forehead holding the door frame for balance. “Ango you good? This guy bothering you?” 

“Yes sir” Angus held up a small hard drive and fired another airsoft pellet at the man. This one landing square in the man’s Junk. Magnus winced sympathetically as the guy fell over. “I’ve got it though” Angus smiled running over and taking Magnus’s hand. “We can go now.” Magnus glanced back at the man curiously before slowly following Angus out of the building. 

 

“Barry sir, can I use your computer?” Angus asked as Magnus stumbled over to the couch and lay down face first. He was tired and it was fucking infuriating. 

“Why what happened to yours” Magnus heard the sound of broken metal and heard Angus chuckle nervously. 

“I got thrown into a wall.” Magnus peeked an eye out and noticed Barry holding a broken laptop. Magnus didn’t even have the energy to get up but he acknowledged the fact that it was  _ his  _ fault. If he had just gotten up sooner. Or insisted on going in with Angus. He might- He might… 

“Magnus.” Barry shook his shoulder and Magnus shot up narrowly missing Barry’s nose. He frowned squinting in the dark, Lup flicked the lights on and. Ow. Okay. 

“Angus thinks he figured out who did it My dude.” Lup smiled taking a seat on the floor.

“What time is it?” Magnus rasped and Barry chuckled. 

“Like. 10:30 at night? I’m not sure Buddy.” 

“Sirs! Look!” Angus ran over holding Barry’s laptop. He sat down and pressed the play button. Magnus frowned as the familiar man from the shop walked into the workshop carrying a bunch of… Boxes? He couldn’t really make out what they were. Hell he was surprised he could tell who was holding the things. 

“That’s Kalen right?” 

“Who?” Magnus yawned and there was a beat of silence. Lup and Barry made eye contact. 

“Magnus.” Lup pulled out her phone and showed magnus a picture of Kalen shoving a person around. “Do you know who this is?” 

“Uh... Yes. but also no?” He tried to keep the frustration out of his voice but Lup must have picked up on it. 

“Okay. That’s okay!” She smiled rubbing his hair. “That’s Kalen. He’s been picking on your woodworking class all year. But He’s got it out particularly for you and Julia.” 

“Oh.” Magnus blinked. “So he blew us up?” 

“I don’t think it was on purpose.” Angus interrupted and the group stared at him. “When we seen Kalen at the workshop he looked relieved to see Magnus. Even stated, “thank god you’re alive”... That doesn’t strike me as someone who purposely tried to murder you.” 

“Oh” Magnus lay his head back down on the pillow and sighed. “So now what?” 

“Well, now I’m gonna compile a case and take it to the police” Angus smiled, “Accident or not he did commit arson.” 

“When do we leave to see Julia?” Magnus murmured sleepily. 

“As soon as we eat breakfast in the morning.” Lup smiled down at him. 

“I’m gonna bust down everything life throws at me to get to her” Magnus slurred barely conscious. 

“Sleep well dude. We’ll wake you up for breakfast in the morning.” Magnus drifted off the last thing he heard was Lup offering Angus a ride back to his dorm. 

* * *

 

Julia was alone in her room when she woke up, The nurses had taken off a bunch of the cords the night before. So Here she was, Alone. Nothing she wasn’t used too. She also woke up to screaming pain in her missing right limb. Not something she was used to. 

“Fuck” She let out a cry of pain reaching down and gently holding her leg. She slowly started crying, though whether it was from the pain, or from the overwhelming situation she wasn’t sure. Probably both. She had no way of knowing how Magnus was doing, all those people’s projects destroyed in the fire. Her leg being missing. She’d- She was never going to be able to race again. What would Hurley and Sloane say? And FUCK she just wanted it to stop. Stop hurting, stop piling stress after stress after stress after stress after stress after stress after- 

“Julie Honey look at me” Steven grabbed her hands and she snapped her head up. “Deep breaths baby girl. It’s going to be okay.” Julia’s eyes welled up until she couldn’t even see through the tears. Steven pulled her into a hug. “You’re okay baby. It’s okay.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy” Julia sobbed holding her father close. “I’m not okay! I’m broken and bruised and just. _So_ **_tired_** **.** ” She felt her dad brush her tears away. 

“Baby. Look at me.” Julia looked up sniffing and shaking. “You aren’t okay now. But I promise you. We are going to be here every step of the way until you’re okay again.” He held her face gently and planted a kiss on her forehead. “We just got a little shaken up that’s all. We’ll rebuild and be perfectly fine. I promise” He pulled away and laughed a bit. “I’ll get you some water okay?” 

“Okay.” Julia said taking a deep breath. 

“WAIT IT WAS WHO!?” A familiar woman's voice snapped walking into the room. “SLOANE get in the car we’re going to MURDER that asshole.” Sloane laughed, and spun Hurley around. Julia blinked shocked to see her normally docile friend out for blood. 

“Let’s comfort our friend first okay babe?” Sloane laughed high fiving Steven as he walked out. 

“GRR I’m so mad” Hurley practically vibrated with anger but she waddled over to the bed and grabbed Julia’s hand. “Julia baby I love you but I’m gonna fucking murder Kalen and I need you to be my alibi.” Julia blinked confused. “Of all the insufferable incompetent- I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU PUNCH HIM IN CLASS SLOANE!” 

“Hey-” Julia tried to get their attention.

“I mean you’re right”

“Hey-” Julia tried again slowly losing her patience. 

“I can’t believe he would-” 

“Guys! I’m confused. Why are you murdering Kalen?” Julia snapped. Hurley suddenly went voiceless and started guesturing and grunting angrily. 

“Jules.” Sloane placed a hand on Hurley’s shoulder, calming the girl down just a bit. “Kalen blew up the workshop. They got him on tape and everything.” 

The world seemed to spin and Julia gripped her blankets staring down at her stub of a leg. No. No way. Kalen was an asshole, a jerk, an absolute bully, but he wouldn’t try and- Oh god he tried to kill them. And Magnus was still within his reach. Magnus- Magnus He- Nonononononono-. She stopped and glanced up at Sloane and Hurley who were watching her worriedly. 

“Help me up” Julia growled and Sloane took a step back. 

“What? No!? Julia, you gotta stay in bed.” 

“What I. NEED. to do.” Julia grunted spinning a bit so her legs hung over the edge of the bed. “Is get back to the campus.” 

“NO!” Sloane and Hurley shouted pushing her back to stop her from getting out of bed. “Julia you’re going to kill yourself!!” 

“I have to make sure he’s okay!” Julia shoved them back angrily “If Kalen really blew up the workshop what’s going to stop him from trying to hurt Magnus!?!” 

“Well usually the police handle that sort of thing Babe” someone was leaning in the doorframe. Julia stopped struggling and turned to look at the man she hadn’t seen since being carried away from the explosion. He was wearing the same outfit he wore when they spent the night at her grandparents. A pair of loose fitting Power Ranger pajama pants, a zip up hoodie with a t-shirt underneath. Her Bandana was tied around his neck and the right side of his face was covered in bandages. Nevertheless there he was, grinning like a fucking idiot. Julia started crying again. 

“Magnus,” She sobbed shaking as she held out her arms. Sloane and Hurley dove out of the way as the larger man dove into Julia holding her tightly, both of them crying. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispered, “I’m right here.” Sloane grabbed Hurley and the two of them inched out of the room. Steven ran into them in the doorway and they ushered him away. 

“You saved me.” Magnus whispered and Julia laughed bitterly. 

“Yeah.” She cried holding him tightly, “You still have an eye in there right?” She held his face brushing his bandages gently. 

“Pretty sure yeah.” Magnus laughed and they sat there, just happy to be close to each other. Just happy to be there. Julia scooted over and lay down with enough room for Magnus to crawl up there with her. Magnus lay on the bed just gently brushing her hair refusing to close his eyes. He never wanted to take his eyes off of her again. He- Oh. Oh maybe… 

“I’ll swim and sail on savage seas” Magnus murmured kissing her hand and Julia chuckled peeking her eye open, “With Ne’er fear of drowning” 

“And gladly ride the waves of life” Julia chuckled as magnus wiped a tear from her eyes. 

“If you would Marry me.” Magnus murmured and Julia stopped her eyes snapping open to stare at him. 

“What.” 

“Marry me.” He repeated without hesitation. “I don’t have rings or gold, or literally anything that could support us, but I’m pretty good at carving and carpentry, and I know what I want. I want you Jules. I’ve known you for almost 10 months and dammit Jules, I can’t imagine a world without you in it so pleas-” Julia placed a hand on his lips and laughed. 

“I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry.” She reached down and Took his hand. “I only want your hand to hold.” She pulled him into a kiss. “I only want you near me.” It was Magnus’s turn to laugh. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Burnsides you are a fucking idiot.” Julia laughed kissing him again, and again and again. “Of course I’ll marry you.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHABAM. DONE.

“Jules, you got the stuff for Lucretia’s meeting?” Magnus ran around the back of his house picking up his wife’s bag and grabbing the keys to lock the place up before they left for the Twins house. He fiddled with his ring waiting at the door for his lovely wife.

“Magnus, babe,” Julia ran out holding the delicately carved duck. The feathers were carved to give the duck a gentle texture, The wings weren’t quite entirely spread out like the one Steven had but it was out enough that Magnus even carved the legs out into the wooden square base. it would look vividly real by the time Lucretia was finished with it “Your obsession with ducks has GOT to stop.” 

“Lucretia wanted something for her desk,” Magnus protested holding Julia’s hand as she walked down the stairs. Her wooden prosthetic was delicately put together through a combination of Magnus and Sloane working together. And after 4 months of practice, it was almost like nothing had changed. She still had bad days of course, but so does Magnus. And they work through that together.

“She’s class president! Not a duck hunter!” Julia laughed as Magnus locked the workshop up behind them. The Sign above the door simply read “Hammer and tails” Julia initially protested to that name but eventually stopped when Magnus surprised her with a gift, shortly after they had moved out. 

“Fisher! Junior! Let’s go!” Julia called and there was a loud bark. Julia waited patiently leash in hand as the large Mastiff six month old puppy LEAPED over the fence, black and brown fur blowing in the wind. An alarmed black and white crow flapped its wings clinging to Juniors fur desperately as he landed and almost ran into Julia. Magnus stepped in holding out a treat for Junior which caused the puppy to plop down in a sitting position until Magnus fed him the treat. (Shortly after Julia snapped on the leash) Fisher yelped flapping his wings desperately and Magnus offered his hand out for Fisher, who simply squaked. 

“No! Stay! Baby!!” Which is something he insisted on calling Junior since they got him as a small puppy. Junior, surprisingly, responded to it. But only when Fisher called him that. 

“Baby! Go!” Fisher shouted and Magnus snatched the leash from Julia as the dog darted off down the sidewalk. Julia laughed and started running after him.

“Mr. Magnus sir!” Angus chirped excitedly as Magnus ran past him, “Are you going to Barry’s? I have information regarding that case you-” Magnus was already gone being pulled by the abnormally large dog. Julia laughed and strolled to a stop panting. 

“Hello, Angus” She ruffled his hair. “Would you like to walk with me?” 

“I would love to!” Angus smiled brightly taking Julia’s hands. 

“I can’t thank you enough for the situation with Kalen” Julia repeated for probably the thousandth time and Angus giggled. “Don’t laugh Angus, I’m serious!” 

“That’s two hundred and three times Ma’am, you don’t need to thank me!” He smiled squeezing her hand. “I was just doing my job! Kalen is in prison, for a long long time. Which is my job!! You don’t need to worry.” they arrived at Barry and Lup’s place where Magnus was struggling to convince Junior to settle down. 

“Fisher please tell him to sit!” Magnus begged and the crow simply squaked at him. 

“How’s your tutoring sessions with Taako going?” Julia asked whistling at Junior who’s attention snapped to her immediately. 

“Great! I brought some Peanut butter cookies today, I hope he likes them!”Angus bounced excitedly over to Magnus. 

“You do know Taako is allergic to peanuts right?” Julia made the “sit” sign with her hand and Junior plopped down into a sitting position. Magnus sighed and pulled Julia into a kiss. 

“Oh yes Ma’am. I replaced the peanut butter with Almond butter!” Angus smiled brightly knocking on the door. Julia laughed and let Magnus wrap his arms around her. 

“I love you Jules.” 

“Hi lovebirds.” Johann answered the door, “I wasn’t sure if you were coming...are you ready?” 

“ Johann! As if we would miss you DMing a campaign!” Magnus gasped in offense. “We haven’t missed a single one this summer!” 

“Oh…” Johann blushed, “Come on in. The others are waiting for you.” Julia made a quick whisper noise at Junior and the puppy barreled inside running right over to where Istus sat on Taako’s lap. 

“Oh Fuck! Someone get this fucking mop away from me!” Taako yelped standing between Istus and the excited puppy. 

“Mr. Magnus sir, I have some updates involving Julia and Johanns mother, Mrs. Waxxmen,” Angus tugged on Magnus’s shirt careful to whisper so Julia wouldn’t overhear them. 

“Oh hell yeah, Ango Whatchu got for me.” Magnus took a seat next to Taako and pat his lap for Angus to sit in.

“Well, It seems she got involved with some… Strange people. There’s rumors going around about a… Uh. A group. The public calls them The Hunger.” Angus looked down his brow furrowed. “I’m still investigating but that’s what I have right now” 

“You did good Ango, Keep up the good work” Magnus handed Angus a folded up dollar bill. 

“How the HELL are you getting all this money Mango!” Taako smacked at Magnus. 

“Free ride in college is pretty handy! Plus I actually work!” Magnus laughed blocking the swats. 

 

“How’s dad?” Julia asked taking a seat at the D&D table. She smiled her chest swelling in pride at hers and Magnus’s Handiwork. It was pure luck that the Table was at Lucretia’s that night, but it ended up getting Julia a scholarship big enough to cover the rest of her schooling. 

“He’s excited to start teaching carpentry at the school.” Johann shrugged folding up the DM’s Screen built into the table “He worked super hard over the summer.” 

“I don’t know why he didn’t just reopen his workshop” Julia sighed opening her drawer where her character sheets sat. “I mean It’d be so much simpler instead of him working all summer to get his teaching license.” Johann stared at her blankly. 

“You’re almost dumber than he is,” Johann said pointing to the other room where Magnus and Taako were talking with Angus. “He’s not gonna compete for business with his own daughter. Plus he liked teaching Magnus… Apparently.” He glanced over at Lup who was walking in. “I’m ready to start.” He whispered and Lup grinned

“Are all you chucklefucks ready to see me kick some ass??” Lup shouted holding a tray of finger foods and snacks, cooked herself. 

“I think you should be just a little nicer Lup” Noelle murmured sitting next to Ren at the table where Johann was already getting set up. 

“Oh, you’re right Noelle!” Lup blinked, “HEY ASSHOLES WE’RE STARTING!” Barry laughed as Lup took her seat next to him. Magnus and Taako practically tripped over each other to get to the kitchen. Taako and Angus weren’t playing, but they spent a good chunk of their time listening to the campaign and giving advice. 

“Time to begin is everyone ready?” Johann glanced up from his notes.

“Ready as we’ll ever be captain!” Johann’s party consisted of Ren, Barry, Noelle, Lup, Julia, and Magnus. It was a pirate themed campaign and they had finally decided to bring the fight to the terror, Davy Jones, and the Kraken. Johann took a deep breath and almost changed into a completely different person than he was when they seen him at school. He carried himself differently and his voice was more confident as he began to spin the story for them. 

“You feel the cool sea air splash you in the face as you and the friends you found along the way bring the fight to the king of the seas. But you feel a sense of magic, and so does every single one of your friends. You see, Calypso didn’t just die, she left Davy Jones weaker than he would ever be. You can sense the weakness in his magic hiding him from your sight and there’s a beat of silence before his illusion comes shattering down like broken glass. You can see the dreaded captain. And for the first time in your time hearing of him. He looks afraid. “ Johann grinned, a rare occasion, “You feel the power of Calypso urging you forward. She presses you on and you feel it in your bones. You’re going to have to fight.” He held eye contact with the party, “And you’re going to win.” 

  
  


“Roll initiative.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!   
> And thank you so much to Weev for letting me use their au!!


End file.
